The Mrs to my Mr Cullen
by Vallery08
Summary: Edward and Bella are together, forever. A romantic yet steamy story of nothing but Edward and Bella's love
1. Chapter 1

Bella's Birthday

I never slept but I knew that if it was possible for me I would dream of her, Bella Swan. She made me crazy, the way her long hair made a curtain between us in Biology. It gave me immense pleasure to know that in just 1 short hour I would have her home, in my room. Just me and her exactly the way I liked it. It was also a major bonus that today was her birthday, and I was going to spoil her in exactly the way she deserved.

She smiled at me through that long curtain of her, the way I smiled back at her made her blush, or maybe it was the way my hand was stroking small circles on her knee. That familiar blush I loved so much crawled up her neck and hit her cheeks making them glow red, I listened to the blood pulsing through her veins and took in a deep breath just so her scent would wash through my body. It may be painful but I didn't care, if I could be intoxicated by her scent for the rest of my existence I would never ever feel lonely or sad again. The day her scent stopped is the day I would cease to exist.

She smiled at me again then continued with the small circles she was doodling on her page. It was lucky we sat right at the back of the class; I couldn't resist running my hands through her long dark brown hair. It flowed in waves down her back and just like everything else about her it was perfect. I could hear her heart beating a little bit faster as my fingers caressed her cheek, tucking her hair behind her ear so I could get a better look at that perfect face of hers. Since I had become a little bit more laid back with my contact rules, it felt more and more comfortable for me to touch her in public. So many other regular teenagers felt it ok to touch, kiss and caress in public, why not Bella and I? Especially considering I was no average teenager.

The ball rang and before she had even moved from her chair, I had collected her books, put them in her bag and had my hand out ready to walk her to my car. She took my hand, the warmth of hers covered mine and I felt that familiar flip in my stomach, if blood ran through my veins it would've quickened at the feel of her touch, just the way hers did when she touched me.

Bella looked at me as we walked to the car, a questioning pleading look in her eyes. I leant against my Volvo, pulled her into me between my legs and kiss her lightly.

"Bella, what's wrong princess?"

"I know you, and I know Alice and you know I hate surprises. And I would never be lucky enough to believe either of you would have forgotten my birthday. I guess I'm just a bit nervous as to what I should expect when we get back to yours." She sighed softly and gazed up at me. She had long since learnt not to argue with mine or Alice's desire to spend extravagant amounts of money on her, so instead she just worried silently.

"Bella, you are more than just a girlfriend to me, you're my lifeline to this mortal world that makes this existence worthwhile. You would be my oxygen if I breathed the beat of my heart if it wasn't dead. You deserve more than the mere trinkets money can buy, so don't worry and just enjoy everything ok?"

She smiled at me and then said something I wasn't expecting. I thought the next words that would spill from her mouth would be about how she didn't deserve half of what she got; how spending just another night with me would be enough. "Edward, your heart is not dead, it might not beat and you might not technically have warm blood running through your veins, but you have the nicest, kindest heart and soul that ever existed. So, if you'll let me, I'll be the beat of your heart."

Normally the romantic words spilled from my mouth, but today they came from hers. I kissed her lips slow and soft, and felt my head spin slightly at her touch. As we pulled apart I whispered into her ear

"Bella, you have already become the sole reason for my existence, so yes I will let you do anything your heart desires."

"Anything?" she raised her eyebrows suggestively and laughed before we got into the car.

We were home in minutes, my addiction to speed was the main reason, the other was that I felt as though I had barely touched Bella today, I needed a few minutes alone with my beautiful girlfriend.

She wandered up to my room and flopped on the bed, "I love Fridays" she admitted

"Hmm me too, no school for an entire weekend" I laughed and I knew she heard the sarcasm in my voice, id lost count of the amount of times I had graduated from high school, this time was exceptionally better though

"Bella, Bella, Bella what would I do if you weren't at school, you're the only reason I go" I nuzzled into her neck as she laughed and then sighed. My lips were softly kissing her neck and collar bone and even though I still held back some of the passion I could exert right now, she still began to breathe deeply. My lips found hers and I traced the outline of them with my tongue. She moaned softly as I slid my tongue in to meet hers, my hands began to trace small lines up and down her thighs, I could feel the warmth of her skin even through her jeans. As we kissed deeper and for longer, she began to relax into my arms, she had rolled on top of me and was now holding one hand in my hair and one hand with mine above my head, I couldn't help it as my free hand moved along her legs, up to her ass. Oh god that ass! I loved Bella and would never think of her as just a piece of sex, but she definitely had curves in all the right places and I may not be human but I was definitely a man.

I felt the familiar feelings she exerted in my boxers and decided that although I wanted her desperately, it was not time for this quite yet, I reluctantly pulled away from the kiss and whispered softly

"How about opening some presents princess?" Unknown to Bella's soft human ears, my graceful family, mainly Alice, had been preparing downstairs. I could hear Alice handing out orders downstairs and Carlisle's chuckle at the amount of food Esme and Rose had made for Bella.

"Do I have to right now, can;t we do this for a little bit longer first?" she asked softly.

"Come on Princess" I pulled her of the bed in one swift quick movement, "Alice and the others have just finished" I wrapped my arms once more round her waist and gave her the most tender of kisses. Sighing deeply she opened her eyes

"Ok let's get this torture over with" she said

BPOV

Taking my hand and leading me down the stairs Edward was almost giddy, I knew he loved to spoil me, my birthday was just an excuse to go over-board, and this was my eighteenth! I shuddered at the thought of the mountain of presents that would meet me as I walked down the stairs.

"SURPRISE" the Cullen family were all together wearing party hats and popping party poppers.

It was so beautiful I wanted to cry, once again on a special occasion Alice had outdone herself. Beautiful pink ribbons were hung from the ceiling and walls, and a pink table cloth decorated the massive dining table which was littered with all kinds of pink and white food. Cakes, mainly. On the right hand side of the table was a ridiculously huge pile of presents. My smile must have been a mile wide because Alice and the rest of the Cullen's beamed at me.

"This is wonderful thank-you, although I hope were expecting some more humans there's no way Ill manage all those cakes."

Alice laughed and hugged me "Happy Birthday Bella, sit I'll get you a plate and Edward can hand you your presents. Oh Esme where's the camera let's get a picture of them together before Edward lets go of her." Alice was almost as excited as Edward as she snapped loads of photos of Edward and I together, my smile stuck to my face so much it hurt.

I gradually sifted through all my presents from them, clothes, shoes and accessories from Alice and Jasper. Emmet bought me a book on how to become 'The World's Best little Sister' it contained things such as never fall for a friend of mine. "Too late" I said and laughed.

Carlisle and Esme bought me tickets to the theatre and a ballet and a state of the art mobile phone, I was touched by the thoughtfulness of all the presents and when I tried to protest about the cost and the amount I was merely told to be quiet it was no trouble and to keep going.

A particularly touching gift came from Rose, she and I had become a lot closer in the past few months and I liked that she no longer saw me as a threat to her family. I unwrapped the box and pulled out a beautiful black jewellery box, it was lined inside and had a small ballerina that danced near the mirror. It wasn't new, it was extremely old, but exceptionally beautiful.

"It was what my father bought me when I turned 18, just before, well just before everything that happened. I thought it may hold the same value for you as it did me" I got up from the table and hugged her tight I really did cry when she squeezed me so tight. We had cake and I blew out the candles, the constant snap snap of the camera and the flashes made little stars dance in front of my eyes. I felt truly happy as I looked at all of the beautiful angel like faces staring up at me. I believed I may really be the happiest girl in the world right now. The most beautiful face of all was beaming at me as I opened the last few presents left of the table. Edwards smile glittered out of the most amazing face I had ever seen. I still wandered every day how I managed to dazzle him as much as he did me.

Not long after the present hype died down the Cullen's began to make their excuses and leave. Emmet and Rose had weekend plans, Jasper and Alice were visiting friends and Carlisle and Esme were going on a long hunting trip. I wasn't stupid, two things had occurred to me whilst I had been opening my presents.

Not one thing was from Edward yet, and there was no way I would get away with present hype from him

He seemed to be having a small, undetectable to anyone who was watching him as intently as I always did conversation with Carlisle. This definitely meant something was going on.

As the house emptied and it was just Edward and I left, I looked up at him lovingly. All my thoughts, desires, my future and my present centred on wonderful perfect him.

"Come on Princess, it's my turn to spoil you know. And I want no complaints!"

He picked me up and ran upstairs with me, sitting me on the bed he told me to wait. He wandered downstairs and as usual, when he was gone I did exactly as he asked and waited.


	2. Chapter 2

Edward's gift

BPOV

As I sat waiting I sifted through the clothes and shoes and mountainous amount of accessories Alice had picked for me. She had been waiting for an excuse like my birthday to buy me an entire new wardrobe and she had. I decided to change into something a bit nicer for when Edward called me downstairs to whatever he was doing.

I selected a black cotton dress, nothing too flashy just cute and short. I pulled a blue cardigan over the top and added the blue necklace from the pile of new jewellery. I twirled in the mirror, quite cute I thought to myself. I put my hands in the little pocket of the dress and found a note inside. Of course Alice had known this would be the dress id choose.

_Bella, put on the new underwear set with the dress, and add the blue pumps just for good measure. You know Edward likes blue on you. Enjoy your evening Bella and remember you deserve every part of what Edward has planned for tonight. Lots of love Alice xx_

I fished out 'the new underwear set' in question and shimmied out of the dress. I put on the new deep blue bra with black lace and matching French knickers. A thin piece of ribbon was weaved through the top of the panties and came to a small bow at the front. It looked not bad, and I knew Edward would like it. We had been sleeping together a while now, but even I knew something like this was a side Edward had never seen of me before. I pulled the dress back on and slipped on the new pumps checking for labels.

It was now 7pm and I was almost agonizing over what Edward had planned.

"How much longer Edward?" I said I knew he would hear me. Before I inhaled another breath he was stood in the doorway of his room

"Impeccable timing my love all is ready now" he said "Wow, you look gorgeous, simply stunning." He said. A small kiss was placed on my lips before he wound behind me and placed a blindfold over my eyes.

"No peeking this is going to be exceptional if you just hold on one more minute." He breathed into my neck and placed small soft kisses along my collarbone, I felt my insides go weak at just this small touch. Alice was right; this underwear was a necessity tonight.

He swung me up in his arms and although I never felt a thing I knew he had moved downstairs. He set me on my feet and pulled of the blindfold. In front of me was a small table just for two, with a deep red rose in the centre in the most elegant vase I had ever seen. It took my breath away just to look at how much effort he had put in to make me happy. My heart skipped a beat as he was suddenly waving the rose in my face; he had taken my hand and kissed the top of it before offering me the deep red velvet rose.

"It's beautiful Edward, thank-you" I breathed

"A rose's beauty pales in comparison next to my Princess, a rose is beautiful you my love are exquisitely divine. A rarity." He replied

I blushed and giggled accepting the rose before he pulled out the chair and sat me down.

He served me the most delicious food I had ever tasted and talked to me openly about what I would like the next year to hold for us now school was over. When I had finished eating he got up and put a cd on, extending his hand as my lullaby filled the room around us. As he hrld me close I giggled

"What?" he asked lightly

"Nothing, I was just thinking if this is my birthday what is Valentines Day like."

"You have no idea my love" he swayed me gently and kissed me lightly. His hands snaked around my waist and he spun me around, my back resting against his chest, his chin leaning over my shoulder. He placed a box at my eye level and whispered

"Open it"

I stroked along the top of the velvet blue box and sucked in a deep breath of air. It was a beautiful box and knowing Edward the way I did it would be a beautiful gift inside.

I slowly opened the box and sighed out the breath of air I had sucked in

"Oh, Edward" A glittering diamond heart pendant was sitting inside the lined velvet box. It was exquisite and I knew that the diamonds were real. Even the gentle dim light in the room made the diamonds sparkle and glitter as though tiny lights were sparkling from inside each one. I gently fingered the delicate chain, and silently vowed never to wear it. With my well known clumsiness it would be broken or lost within hours and this gift was too precious, too beautiful to lose.

"Take it out and turn it over" he said

I gently pulled the necklace from its velvet bed and flipped the heart over, engraved on the back in delicate swirls were the words

'_Take care of my Heart'_

I said them out loud and turned to kiss him my thanks. I wrapped my arms around his neck and found no way to express how I was feeling at that exact moment in time.

"Bella, Princess, does that mean you like it?"

"Edward, its exquisite I love it"

"Do you understand the reasoning behind it?" He asked me, my questioning face must have given him the answer he needed to continue. "Well, its all real diamonds and I wanted it to sparkle to your eyes the same way you do to mine. And its heart shaped because whenever I have to leave your side, I have to leave my heart behind for you to take care of. I want you to think of me whenever you see this and let it be the one small thing that signifies how much you truly mean to me my beautiful Bella."

I shed a small tear at just how beautiful the situation I was currently in was. I had the most amazing man in front of me, and he thought I needed jewellery to remember him by when he was gone, even for the shortest time?

I once again snaked my arms around him and pushed all of my emotion and passion into the kiss I gave him. I softly and slowly parted my lips, letting his tongue mould with mine; I melted to his touch as soon as his fingers began caressing the bare skin of my neck. Our mouths were entwined, his fingers were slowly caressing my bare skin, and my hand ran through his soft hair as I moaned into his mouth. We stayed like this for what seemed like hours, his touch on my back never wavering. I felt nothing but love, safety and comfort. He slowly pulled his mouth from mine and planted a small kiss on the top of my forehead.

"That was some kiss Bella, I'll take that as your acceptance of this gift?" he asked

"Edward you know how I feel about you spending money on me but even I can't resist this absolutely stunning necklace. It's extraordinary, just like you"

He chuckled into my hair and mentioned something about how the night was nowhere near complete and that I had more to come. My knees felt weak at the idea and I could do nothing but lean into him as he said

"I told you mere trinkets were not enough for you"

We laughed together as he once again kissed me, a shorter kiss but with no less passion that the first. He picked me up and placed me on the sofa with a drink and told me to give him 2 minutes. In less than one he was back, holding the blindfold again. I guess this was round two for the presents?


	3. Chapter 3

All night long

BPOV  
Once again the blindfold was slid around my eyes and I could do nothing as he picked me up as though I were weightless and moved me elsewhere. I felt completely safe in his arms, and even me the girl who hates attention was having the most amazing time.

He placed me down, wrapped his arms around my waist and whispered "Ready?"

He slid the blindfold of before I could answer; we were in a part of the house I had never seen before. A large white room filled with paintings, oil canvases, and charcoal drawings. They were exquisite with the most amount of detail. I recognised some of them and had no qualms in believing they were probably the expensive originals. He spun me round and i drank in the whole room. They were hundreds of paintings that reached from ceiling to floor on every wall. He moved me round the corner slightly explaining a few and when and where they were drawn. I could make out some places as I walked past, like the Moulin Rouge in Paris.

"Edward, these are amazing. And I know your family well enough to believe originals?" I asked

"MM most of them, some of them are replicas drawn by, well me" he looked slightly...embarrassed?

I chuckled at the idea of Edward embarrassed and realised this was just one more thing he was amazingly talented at.

"I've always wanted you to see all of these drawings and paintings, Esme has always loved the way I draw to decorate and furnish her finished houses, and Carlisle just accepts beautiful things. But Emmett and the others have never been really that interested. Alice I guess has already seen the finished product before I've started" he chuckled and spun me around to face the only empty wall in the room, in the corner was where I assumed he worked. A large board was covered with a cloth and I wandered if this was my next present.

Before I could ask he had whipped away the sheet, there in front of me was a detailed and exact copy of my face, resting on his chest whilst I slept. His face looked down to mine and his hand was tangled in my curls. I recognised the position instantly, we slept like this every night.

"Edward, you drew that?"

"Yes, I did. I took a picture of us together once, self timer" he stated before I could ask how, "and just copied it onto the canvas."

"It's phenomenal. I can't believe you drew that. You look so God like" I said

"And you look like a sleeping angel, which is sort of the point." I'm assuming my brows furrowed and I looked confused because he continued with a swift kiss on my cheek. "Bella, if I am to, If one day you are to become....immortal you will no longer sleep. And my favourite part of any day is the moment you arms wrap around my waist, your head lies against my chest and you peacefully sleep in my arms. If I lived 100,000 years and you had only fallen asleep next to me once, my existence would have some meaning. So I drew this, so that one day you and I will look back to when your face was beautifully softly human and remember those days that will inevitably become hazy."

He had drawn me, to remember how I looked when I slept. He had a photographic memory but the thought and effort and great detail of the drawing found my heart swelling again and my eyes welling with tears. He was an exquisite man.

"Thank-you Edward, the effort you have put in tonight to make me happy is so, so" I struggled for words and he filled my silence with a deep passionate kiss.

His one hand moved into my hair softly entwining with my tangle of curls. His tongue found my bottom lip; he wedged it ever so softly between his teeth and licked all along it. When our lips parted together and his tongue found mine, I felt my knees give way. His other arm that was snaked around my waist softly tugging at the fabric of my dress held me upright. I don't think I had ever felt overwhelmed with passion and so desperate to have him before. I felt my body warm up a few degrees and my heart beat a lot faster. If I could feel it, he would be able to hear it. It was times like this, when I wanted him to just take me that I wished he could read my mind.

We pulled apart and he moaned softly, his sweet breath covering my face.

"Bella, there is one more present to go"

"Can we have a erm, five minute break from present giving?" I asked my eyes still closed "There's something Id like to do first"

"Sure love what is it? " he asked "Everything ok?"

"Yes everything is perfect. So perfect. Its just that well so far tonight none of our kisses have gone any further than just amazing kisses. And if you'd really like to know what I want for my birthday...."

His hands wrapped around my waist, he lifted me and attached my legs around his back. It took us all of 3 seconds to be in his room. He left my legs wrapped around his waist and kissed me again. His tongue found mine a lot quicker and harder than before, circling with mine his hands began running up and down my back, his fingertips resting in the contours of my body every now and then. I raised my hands up, resting them in his hair. My fingertips entwined into the soft brownish hair and I felt myself raising my body a few inches higher to deepen the kiss. He moved slowly and carefully, I felt no jolts as he walked to the bed so effortlessly and gracefully. He laid me down on the bed and he broke away the kiss.

EPOV

I pulled reluctantly from the kiss, but she was so beautiful I wanted to drink in every inch, centimetre, millimetre of her body. I had a photographic memory yes, but her body seemed more and more perfect every time I looked at it. She smiled up at me and moved my hair from my forehead. That one slight touch of her fingers against my skin sent my body into overdrive, I needed this girl.

I rolled on top of her kissing her deep and long and hard. I rested my weight up on one arm, whilst the other stroked up and down her waist over the dress. I wasn't close enough to her skin. I pulled her legs apart and rested between them, my free hand found her knee and stroked from it all the way up her creamy white silky smooth skin, the warmth of her thigh spread to my hand and I felt myself ignite from the inside.

She let out a small moan as I gently bit her bottom lip, then ran my tongue from her jaw line down to her collarbone, tracing small circles with my tongue over her skin. She tasted like nothing in the world, her heart rate quickened and every instinct in my body was on red alert. I pulled at her dress slightly, stupid thing was still on. My hand on her thigh was moving quicker now, racing up and down her skin as I rocked gently between her legs. I could smell her becoming aroused, could smell her beginning to want me more and more as my tongue travelled from her collarbone down to the small bones between her amazingly perfect breasts. I sat her up still kissing her and unzipped the dress. As I pulled the dress down her body my mouth and tongue followed with kisses. It slipped of near her feet and I saw for the first time what she wearing underneath.

A deep growl came from low in my chest, one of pure lust for the girl beneath me. The blue and black matching set made me want her even more and if possible I grew harder at the sight of it. She was whimpering as my tongue drew circles on her hip bone, my hands running up and down the side of her body. I wanted her to know how much I wanted her

"Bella, your so divine" I murmured between each assault on her skin

She moaned as I nibbled on the bone and then travelled my tongue back up the centre of her body. Stopping just below her bra, I moved one hand up and cupped one of her covered breasts the other hand resting behind her. I moved my mouth to join my hand kissing at the small mound of exposed breast coming from her bra. I ripped it of in less than a second no damage done but I needed them. I stroked her nipples with my thumbs and then replaced one thumb with my tongue. She was perfect. I nibbled gently on her nipples, feeling her move her hips up slightly to meet mine, they were hard under my tongue and her hands had slid into my hair, tugging on it slightly with every bolt of pleasure than ran through her body as I tickled and teased with my tongue. I found my hands wandering down her body again, and I knew where they would end up, that perfect butt of hers.

I grabbed at it, sucking harder and nibbling a bit harder at her nipple. I wanted this to feel amazing for her. My hand found the top of her panties and stroked along it with my fingers. Another millisecond and they were gone too, there might be some permanent damage to those.

Within seconds my clothes had met hers on the floor, but I never let her feel like I had let my lips leave her skin. She was whimpering as my mouth got lower and lower down her body, my head ended up between her legs, my tongue kissed and licked at the skin on her inner thigh and her heavy breathing told me exactly what she wanted.

Slowly I allowed my tongue to travel up her thigh, ending at the edge of her hot wet and desperate pussy. She smelt sensational. It was times like this I wouldn't trade my vampire senses for anything in the world. I moved up beside her and kissed her lips again, my fingers tracing the patterns my tongue had just made, this time actually touching at her wetness. I slid one finger inside her and she arched her back to accommodate me. I slipped in another curling them up inside her whilst I slowly allowed my thumb to make small circles on her clitoris, second to watching her sleep the expression on her face now was my favourite. The small Ooo of her lips as I pleasured her made me feel like I was air. Her hand reached down on top of mine and she pushed my fingers deeper inside her. I moved to kneel between her legs and began moving in and out of her faster, each time allowing my fingers to go deeper. She moaned a little louder as I increased the pressure my thumb had on her clit. I replaced my thumb with my tongue, letting it slide over her and my hand rested on her stomach as she arched her back in pleasure. She let out faster and faster breaths as my fingers moved in and out of her, my tongues added pressure on her most sensitive spot. I felt her tense around my fingers and within seconds her back arched more, her head was thrown back and she let out a loud moan.

BPOV

My orgasm wracked through my body and the moan that had been threatening since Edward started escaped. His tongue was so skilled, his fingers so smooth. My breathing evened out and I found his lips inches from mine again. He kissed me as he rolled back in between my legs, positioning himself to start again.

His hands reached for my ass he lifted my hips to meet his. His kiss deepened as his hard- on touched the spot his fingers had just moved from. He gently teased me, slowly easing his cock inside me, but just the tip. It drove me insane and he knew it. My usual shy demeanour left me as I begged him to take me.

"Edward, please"

He slid himself all the way inside me; burying his head in my hair he nibbled and bit at my neck. He slid deep inside me and then pulled all the way out. His hands roamed, his tongue licked and my pussy ached for him to go faster. His teasing was driving me insane but it felt so good. Gradually he moved faster inside me, not pulling out all the way just constantly deepening. His hands pulled my hips closer to his, his moaning grew louder.

His fingers found my clit again and the faster he pumped the more pressure he added on my clit. The combination of every inch of him inside me, every circle he made on my clit, every kiss he gave my neck was intoxicating. I moaned and moaned his name as his hands slid under my ass and lifted me clean of the bed. Sitting back on his heels he manoeuvred me on top of him. Still holding my ass and hips he moved me up and down him kissing everywhere on my body. I leant my head back and a moan escaped my lips.

I heard a deep growl as his hands moved to my hair, he pulled my face back to meet his and kissed me.

"Open your eyes Bella and look at me"

I did as he asked and the pools of dark lust inside them almost made me orgasm again. I could feel him so deep inside me, his hands working wanders on my skin as his cock moved in and out of me. He growled again and a deep moan echoed around the room.

This was it, he was going to cum and I was too.

"Keep your eyes open Bella, look at me" he never commanded anything from me, but tonight when he did there was nothing but emotion and deep lust in his voice.

I felt it begin, the heat wave that started at my toes and rose all the way through my body. His marble chest was heaving up and down and his arm muscle flecked as he pushed me up and down. We stared into each other's eyes as his final moan, deeper and louder than before filled the entire room as he filled the whole of me.

At the same time he filled me, my pussy contracted against his cock. I let out a moan and tried to arch my head back but his hands kept my head in place, staring deep into his eyes. My whole body shook and I grabbed at the skin of his back. Scratching him and releasing my orgasm in more ways than one. We finished together and flopped back onto the bed, he didn't need oxygen but his breathing was as ragged and uneven as mine. His fingers stroked my body still and the power of my last orgasm still hadn't left my body. It felt incredible to have his fingers still touching me.

I wasn't sure how long it would take him to get the strength to go again, were vampires like real men in that respect? All I knew was I was nowhere near spent for the night.

I rolled over onto my side keeping his fingers still touching me; he moulded himself against my back.

"Edward?" I asked softly

"Yes my love?" He answered me between the lightest of kisses on my back

"How long, well, can you, will it take long before we can try again?"

He laughed pushed himself slightly closer to me, pulling my hips up so they were resting in his, I felt it again. The erection of all perfect erections.

"Bella, it takes no time. I am so attuned to your body and senses I can still smell your arousal. And why not whilst we have all night?"

I blushed slightly at the idea of him being able to smell me. But I had no time for embarrassment as his hand moved to the front of my body. He found my clit in seconds, slowly rolling it between his fingers at the same time as spreading my legs and sliding himself inside me once again. This was going to be a perfectly long night.


	4. Chapter 4

My final Gift

BPOV

I awoke in the morning in the position the painting depicted of us. Me and my beautiful God lying entwined.

"Good Morning Princess" he said before kissing my head "Breakfast?"

"Yes please"

He flew down stairs in an instant and I heard the low sizzle of food being cooked. I searched on the floor for something to wear, nothing looked entirely appropriate for breakfast time, so I picked up his shirt from the night before, pulled it over my body and rolled up the sleeves, i buttoned it up but not too far. Pulling on a small pair of linen shorts for the massive pile of new clothes Alice had bought me I ventured downstairs.

"Bella I was going to bring it up" he said as he heard me coming

"Its ok I like breakfast at the table" I answered

"I must say you look beautiful, you wear that shirt a lot better than I do I think I might have to give it to you purely for the benefit of you wearing it every morning"

"Well what can I say you ruined the underwear set I would've worn otherwise" I giggled

"Don't tease me sweetheart" he kissed my head a placed a mountainous plate of food in front of me.

"What would you like to do today?" he asked

"Anything, I don't mind, maybe watch a film? Or go to our meadow?"

"Its raining sweetheart, we can go later if it stops? For now i think a film sounds like a good idea."

He flicked through his huge memory reeling of hundreds of DVD's. I picked Romeo and Juliet my absolute favourite, now he promised never to Romeos love for Juliet in any way I think he enjoyed it as much as me.

"Ill run you a bath set it up and then we can spend the day curled up on the sofa?"

I nodded and continued eating my breakfast, our long night had made me ravenously hungry and I ate every bite on my plate. When I was finished he whisked my plate away and refilled my glass, whipping me up in his arms he took me to the bathroom. I wound my hair up in a knot and slid into the bath, the warmth hit every inch of my body and soothed all of my muscles. I felt so relaxed I forgot all about our DVD.

EPOV

She was lying in the bath, I could hear her content and slow breaths rising and falling from her chest. She had forgotten her last present, something I couldn't blame her for. My mind flicked back to last night and I truly believed if I was human I would have forgotten about it also. It was the most intimate and exciting night of my entire life. The way her breath quickened when she was close to orgasming, the way her back arched to accommodate my length, the way her soft silky kin felt under my rock solid fingers. I snapped out of my small daydream and arranged everything perfectly on the bed.

"Edward?" her soft voice sang out my name and I wandered to her in the bathroom

"Yes my Bella?"

"I just realised I never got round to thanking you last night for everything it was magical. And the presents were amazing too"

"You are more than welcome, but like I said last night before we were....sidetracked" I mused at the word "there is one more present to go."

After she had finished bathing and had wrapped her delicate body into a huge white fluffy towel I lifted her from the bath and carried her to my room. When I set her down she let out a small gasp

"Edward what has happened to you room?"

"Our room sweetheart, this is your final present" The double bed had been pushed to the wall and our stuff was now in the two wardrobes against the other wall, my tv was mounted against the wall and small furnishings of hers were placed delicately around my room. Her books were in with mine on the shelf and the small amount of CDs that she owned were placed with mine.

"Carlisle spoke to Charlie, now that school is almost over and we are most likely going to the same college, Charlie has allowed you to stay with me the entire summer, providing you still do all of your work and your grades don't slip before graduation"

"You mean I'll be living with you? Me and you every night in the same bed, going to school together and spending all our time together every day? Edward that's perfect thank-you so much"

Once again we embraced passion and love and excitement escaped my lips which I attached to hers with the greatest of ease, kissing Bella would never become a chore. She was giddy with excitement and the idea of living with me and if I was able to show the same emotion I would.

"look over to the bed" I said

There was the brand new laptop I had bought her, she would be able to complete her work and stay in touch with Renee and have a laptop for college. She was going to be the most spoilt woman on the planet whether she was interested in it or not.

She had done it, accepted every one of my gifts with love and thanks and I was grateful to her that she was finally beginning to understand my sole reason for existence was to give her everything her beautiful beating heart desired.

I carried her downstairs with a blanket wrapped around her soft curves, we watched the film and kissed sometimes, stroked others and just basked in each other's happiness. As the day began to draw to a close, I made Bella another meal. I was beginning to enjoy cooking, even though the raw ingredients made me want to gag. The pleasure of watching her enjoy good food made it all worthwhile. It dawned on me that I hadn't hunted in a few weeks and when I took her home tomorrow I would have to leave her for the evening to go. It made my heart ache to even think of leaving her, and the fact that my heart was unable to ache proved just how much I hated it.

The evening passed with no significant of exciting moments but each one I spent with Bella was effortless, enjoyable and like a miracle. Her mere human feelings and emotions would never be a match for my lifetime of servitude to her heart. Several films later and a few quick naps roused Bella to stretch out her body like a feline. Her back arched and her legs stretched her hands lifted up above her head as she yawned of her day. I felt the familiar stirrings of want and desire in my boxers and decided unless she initiated it I would never take from her. Just as I thought it her fingertips crept along my spine, stroking me softly and delicately leaving a trail of warmth along my back. I never asked for anything from her but I was close to begging her to kiss me. The normal ache in my throat that intensified with her quickened heart rate bought my attention back to the sofa. Her eyes were fiery and her leg was wrapped around mine in a way that suggested nothing about the next moments of my life would be romantic. Sensual yes, exciting and electrifying definitely. Her lips found mine and her hands wound themselves to their usual position in my hair, i loved it when she tugged at it, she could never hurt me but the power she felt from it was enough to make me growl my approval of what she did next.

Her hand reached for the zip on my trousers, expertly undoing them and pulling out my excitement. Where had this full on sexual deviant come from? Who cares Edward go with it, i thought. Within seconds her small hand was wrapped around me, moving up and down her grip tightening in all the right places at all the right times. She was biting her bottom lip, an action that drove me insane with lust, as my fingers traced outlines around her nipples through the thin shirt she was wearing. She had opted for no bra today something that was extremely handy right now. I could feel her nipples hardening under my touch and I could feel me hardening even more under her touch. She pushed at my shoulder and sat me up, straddling her legs round me never moving her hand from the up and down motion she was lending to my extremely hard extremely excited cock.

She kissed me, bit at my neck and scratched her fingers down my back as she continued pumping my cock with her hand, she was moaning softly breathing heavily an act that prompted me to grab at her ass a little and pull her closer to me. She shrugged me off, stood up and peeled off her clothes until just her panties remained.

"These are staying in one piece" she said a smile spreading along her face as she hooked a thumb in each side and slid them down. My usual shy and embarrassed Bella was at this point the sexiest wildest woman I had ever encountered. Her hands found my cock again as she slid her legs back round me. I could feel waves of heat rushing of her body and could once again smell the arousal of her. Her hands began moving faster and tighter around me, and I could barely hold in the threatening orgasm. It was building inside me like an animal, the combination of her heavy breathing her scent and her hand was too much for me to take, I growled deep and long and shifted her hand from hard cock to her soft wet pussy.

It was something I had never anticipated doing, something I would never normally contemplate even thinking about without her permission yet here i was silently asking her to pleasure herself in front of me. I wanted to make myself stop but I couldn't hold back the fantasy any longer

"Touch yourself Bella" the voice was my own but i couldn't believe the words spilling form my mouth. In my 100 or so years of existence I had never lost control as a vampire, there was a first for everything. She did as I asked slowly stroking and playing with herself, her fingers slid in and out, circling her clit and her head hung back in a moan. It was too much, I couldn't take it.

I slid her on top of me and used her hips to guide her movements, feeling her walls inside me stroke my cock was sensational, I shut my eyes and remembering watching her small fingers plunging in and out of herself, her small perfectly shaped lips parted slightly as she moaned my name. I grabbed at her hips, pushing my fingertips into her delicate skin, raising her up and then pulling her back down upon me. Something warm and wet slid down her thigh and dripped onto mine, I could smell her cum as it trickled out from her, could almost hear her contracting and releasing around my cock. She was sensational, naked and on top of me. She was circling her own nipples with her fingers and was entirely allowing me to take control of the situation. I watched in awe as she touched her hands over her own body time and time again sliding on and off me. I became completely rigid inside her, lust was the only emotion I felt as her hips gyrated exactly as I wanted them to, I was being so selfish but i couldn't stop. I wanted this feeling to go on forever but nature had other ideas.

Her mouth opened as she let out a moan, then another a small scream as her body writhed under the weight of my hands and her wet walls contracted harder and tighter than before around me, she came with a sensational moan which poured into every surface of my brain. Her shuddering was slowing but just as she was finishing I was beginning

My hands seeked out her clit and I rolled it between my thumb and finger adding a small amount of pressure, she moaned her delight at the feeling and again began contracting around me, she spilled out over me again a little more than last time and yet I continued to guide her up and down on top of me with my free hand, she wasn't getting of that easy. As she screamed a little louder than last time I heard my own moans match hers. She had reach round and begun playing with my balls, massaging between her delicate little hands as I used her body for my own personal pleasure. I carried on stroking at her clit, adding a little more pressure as her heart raced again, I could feel the gentle pulse as all the nerve endings in her clitoris went into overdrive. She grabbed me hard and did something I would never of expected. She moaned, arched her back so her nipples were touching my mouth and begged me

"Edward, fuck me, fuck me hard and cum with me"

The words coming from her delicate mouth were all I needed to plunge into her harder. I removed my hands and grabbed her ass, pulling her faster and rougher than ever before onto me. She squirmed and wriggled as she began to let her orgasm build again. I could feel mine to, she was no longer just wet, she was dripping. Her pussy was sliding up and down my cock with ease, and cum was running from her onto me, the sensation tipped me over the edge and I pushed her hard into me. I kept her there whilst i throbbed and spilled into her. A feral growl escaped from my chest and I heard her scream my name one last time. We collapsed together our breath ragged, heavy and completely spent.

When our breathing had regained its normal pattern guilt washed over me like a wave. I had taken from her like any normal man did, I had used her for my own selfish fantasies I wasn't weak like that. I had morals.

"Bella, I am so sorry I cannot even begin to explain what came over me, I have never and will never act like that again."

"Like what? A boyfriend enjoying his girlfriend?" She sounded offended had I upset her?

"Bella, Princess I enjoy you in every way possible, but never for my own selfish needs"

"Edward, I liked that you took control, that you let go of yourself. You deserve more credit than you allow yourself that was sensational. I am not a delicate flower Edward, I can handle being taken a little more roughly than you usually allow. You know you limits Edward I suggest that you learn to reach them more often"

"So you not mad that my complete male animal instincts treated you that way?"

"No not at all, it was extremely arousing and very naughty. Although perhaps next time we should confine it to the bedroom, purely for the sake of the mess?"

"Bella, you're so confident and un-embarrassed like a different woman. What happened?" I asked

"You bring out the best in me what can I say" she giggled

The most sensational sex of my life, that I had felt guilty for taking had turned out to be the most amazing thing I had ever done. Her face was glowing with post sex awe and her body was shimmering slightly from the sweat. Her hair was tangled and her lips pouty and red but she looked crazy and sexy and I was so in love with her right now that I could feel myself allowing that to happen more often.

"Bella, that was incredible, beyond description. And you're not mad? You were sensational like a goddess" I kissed her swiftly and began tidying up around me.

"Extremely satisfied and very happy, certainly not mad." She helped my folding the quilt at a human like speed.

"Well, all the same I shall make it up to you for allowing me to be so un-gentlemanly. Get dressed, Ill take you to our meadow"

At the sound of my suggestion she raced upstairs "Wrap up warm princess" I called after her. This was one weekend I would never forget.


	5. Chapter 5

Our Meadow

BPOV

The last hour played back in my mind and I felt a small smile reach my lips. I had never expected Edward and me to have done anything like that, but now that we had it felt like there was no turning back, we had definitely turned over a brand new extremely kinky leaf. I loved it.

I pulled on new jeans and my warm furry boots, a long sleeved top, midnight blue obviously and brushed through my hair. I put my new gloves and hat in my new bag, just in case it got a little bit colder. Especially when we would be running home later.

I didn't care what we would do when we got there, but Edward and I had that special place of our own and I loved it more than anything. We could sit for hours and talk and laugh and it was always beautiful.

I ran down the stairs, Edward was making a thermostat of tea and had rolled a blanket up, he positioned them in my bag, pulled on his coat, I never understood why as temperature didn't affect him, and offered me his hand. As usual I was swung onto his back, with my bag on mine and we were through the window. I didn't want to close my eyes but it was cold and the wind was making my eyes water, it blew past my ears and I could feel them getting ice cold. After what seemed like an exceptionally long time he came to a halt and placed me on my feet.

"Bella you look freezing!"

"My face is a little cold after that" I fished in my bag and pulled on my hat and gloves, pulling my scarf further up my face. He had already whipped out the blanket, a thermal one, which had another blanket rolled inside it. He gestured for me to lie down next to him and he pulled the blanket over us.

"See that strip of stars, that big one there and then down to the left?" he asked

"Yes" I murmured back

"That's my Bella line" he said

"You're what?" I giggled

"Well, forgive me for being slightly older than you but eventually you get sick of looking at the same constellations and begin making up your own." He chuckled

"_Slightly_ older?" I cocked an eyebrow at him to emphasis my sarcastic tone

"Are you calling me old Miss Swan?"

"No Mr Cullen I would never be brave enough to do that!" I giggled as he began to tickle me, his fingers tickled at my ribs and stomach and he mocked my girly voice and squealy giggles.

"Old, Old?! Well I guess you won't want to sleep next to an old man tonight!" He laughed and dipped his head to my stomach, blowing a massive raspberry that made me squeal out loud into the open forest. I laughed so much my ribs ached and my eyes watered, I felt warm and comfortable and happy as he pulled me close to him when our laughing had died down. I felt his arms snake around my waist and he rolled me over so my body was on top of his, he shifted his weight until I was comfortable and kissed me lightly.

"I love you forever Bella" he said

"I'll love you forever too" I answered

EPOV

Lying in the moonlight on top of me with her hair dangling in my face, it was the most beautiful I had ever seen her. She was naturally stunning, and her cheeks were that beautiful tinge of red that I loved. I decided in that one second before her lips moved down to meet mine that mortal or immortal Bella would be my wife. I never wanted her to even have the chance to belong to someone else, I was selfish but I didn't care, too many years I had ached for a companion like Jasper to Alice or Esme to Carlisle. Bella would be my wife and I would love her unconditionally for the rest of my existence and certainly for hers. I had to find the perfect way to ask her a way that she deserved.

Her lips met mine and the usual smell that intoxicated me when she was around hit the back of my throat. It felt like fire in my chest to have her so close, but it was worth it.

"Are you warm enough?" I asked her pulling the blanket over her and tucking it around us both

"Hmmm quite cosy" she answered

"Bella? Have you considered where we might be in 5 years time?" I asked. She raised her head slightly and cocked it to the side. It seemed an odd question but I needed to unravel just how hard of a job I might have to convince her to be my wife. Knowing Bella it wasn't something she would take to very well. As much as I wanted this to be our secret the idea of talking with Alice first to gage the situation crossed my mind.

"Well, hopefully together." She answered "Perhaps in a nice house where its overcast most of the days of the year. I've never really given it much thought so long as were together and im not much older than you."

"So in five years time you see yourself as one my kind?"

"Yes, hopefully. Edward I don't want to get old and saggy and wrinkly before you change me. I want to be young and beautiful forever like Alice and Rosalie."

"Bella, you will never be merely beautiful like Alice or Rosalie you already surpass both of them in my eyes. And it pains me to even begin to think of making you like me, but it pains me more to think that age will upset you."

"Where do you see us in five years time?" she asked

"Years aren't really how I measure my time anymore Princess, 5 years will be like a month to me. But as long as you're with me and still in love with me, I will be wherever you are." I kissed the tip of her nose and wrapped my arms around the massive coat she was wearing.

"So that's settled then, we'll be together and I will be a beautiful immortal goddess." She laughed at her own words and I knew she didn't truly believe that she would be exquisite.

As she laid her head down on my chest, i thought of ways to ask her to be my wife. Each idea seemed feeble and unworthy of Bella, but my head took over my heart when I thought of what she might want. I knew she hated scenes and big gestures, maybe something small and understated would be the way to go? With that decided I raised her head so I could kiss her lips, her eyes were heavy and I noticed her breathing was becoming deeper and more even. I rhythmically stroked her back and hummed her lullaby until she was fast asleep in my arms under the blanket. The wind picked up speed whistling around us and although I didn't feel the cold, I was aware that it wasn't warm enough for a human to be lying in this weather.

Lifting Bella and all the stuff we had, I began to move towards home. As I effortlessly carried her the rain began, huge droplets hitting at my head and face as I ran through the forest. Bella woke in my arms scowling her face and shivering slightly at the drop in temperature. I raced home even quicker; I didn't want her catching a cold in the last few weeks of term.

Reaching the clearing near our house, I jumped through my window and placed Bella on the bed. I pulled of her wet coat and hat and kissed her tenderly. Her nose and cheeks were red from the chill and her fingers matched mine in temperature. I felt guilty for allowing us to lay in the cold for so long, Bella's human immune system was bound to be affected from lying on the cold grass at the top of a massive hill.

She undressed until just her t-shirt remained, pulling on a big pair of my tracksuit trousers she slipped into bed. I rolled in beside her and faced her on my side, lying next to each other her eyes began searching my face, I kissed her and found her returning my kiss with eager passion. This new Bella was a lady I was learning to enjoy.

BPOV

I had been contemplating a way for a few hours of how to thank Edward for everything this weekend. He was so selfless and caring that everything I tried, he gave back ten times better. His gifts, food, time and endless patience with my human moments were like nature to him. He never complained and did anything it took to make me happy.

One way had certainly stuck in my mind more than the other ideas I had thought of. Earlier, when the intensely highly erotic sex had taken over, I had seen a new primal side to Edward. When he had let himself go, he had accepted my desire to pleasure him as much as he did me, without question. He believed it selfish, the way he acted to take his own pleasure. I thought it was sexy and domineering and I liked it a lot. I enjoyed the way Edward treated me like a little bubble that could pop at any second, but he needed to understand that I was capable of accepting a bit of rough and tumble.

The idea that I had selected become more concrete as I thought out a few of the finer details. I needed a way to make Edward lose control again and at this moment there was only one thing I could think of.

"Edward could you please get me a glass of water and maybe a small snack? I'm just going to go to the bathroom?"

"Of course Princess, I'll be back in 2 seconds" he went to move and I touched his arm lovingly

"Take it at a human pace, I will be" I giggled and watched him leave the room.

Scanning the huge wardrobes I moved to my one. I knew that somewhere in here Alice had left me some outfits that left little to the imagination. Right now I needed one!

I selected a black negligee that tied up under my breasts, and flowed out to show off my stomach, a lacy black suspender belt and stockings that were silky enough to give any girl endless legs. Rushing to the bathroom, I looked at the outfit in the light. It was enough to make me cringe but I sucked it up and thought of earlier. Edward deserved this present and he was damn well going to get it!


	6. Chapter 6

Edward's reward

BPOV

I turned back and forth in the mirror staring at myself. The negligee hugged at my breasts giving me a cleavage any glamour girl would die for. The suspender belt sat low on my hips cupping at the small curve of my bum, with the suspender tags hanging down. I had ever so carefully pulled on the suspenders and was now attaching them to the belt. I adjusted myself one last time in the mirror

"Not bad" I muttered to myself

I ran my fingers through my curls and brushed my teeth quickly, I didn't need any make-up right now the outfit was making me blush just looking at myself. But Edward deserved a treat and he was going to get one. I sucked in a large breath through my nose and exhaled through my mouth calming my nerves. I wasn't sure why I was nervous Edward would love me if I wore a bin bag and shoes made from hemp. And after earlier on today, I knew he would enjoy this. After rationalising with myself I felt better, more confident. I turned off the bathroom light and edged towards our bedroom.

"Bella love, are you ok? You've been in there a while?" he asked tentatively

"I'm fine, Edward close your eyes for me a moment I have a surprise for you." I peeked my head round the door "Are they closed?"

"Yes Princess, what's going on?"

I slinked into the room and stood in front of him, he was holding my glass of water a little confused arch in his brow. I leant in to give him the softest of kisses on his lips and just as I pulled away I breathed

"Surprise"  
His eyes flicked open and that low throaty groan that escaped whenever he liked how I looked was released. I spun around and ran my hands down my body, quite aware that I was wearing no panties, I knew he would be too. The glass in his hand shattered into hundreds of pieces as his eyes raked my body taking in every inch of me. I liked the way his eyes shifted from caring and loving to sexy and dark, trailing my curves with them was making me feel unbelievably horny.

EPOV

"Surprise"

I flicked open my eyes and stared at the beauty in front of me. A low growl escaped from my chest before I even realised it was coming. She looked amazing so sexy. Any woman would kill for a body like Bella's, even human she was toned. I fleetingly wandered what she was wearing underneath that suspender belt, then she spun around and her fingers began trailing her own body. I wanted to grab her and do unspeakable things to her, I resisted the urge and instead gripped the glass in my hands a little too tightly. It shattered around my fingers I didn't even feel it. I let my eyes wander up and down her body, this is one image I would be storing in my mind for a long time. Once again I felt myself thankful for my vampire senses, I drank in every possible inch of her body training my memory to remember her right now. The sexy way the suspender belt sat low on her hips, the endlessly long legs that were covered with silky satin suspenders. The curve of her breasts, fuck I wanted to touch her. She smelt like pure sex, it was radiating of her in deep waves and the more I looked the hornier she got.

"Bella you look phenomenal"

"Edward, this is my way of thanking you for this weekend. And there is going to be some rules ok? 1st I trust you to let go of you gentleman senses and to take me how you want me like you did earlier. 2nd There will be no apologies after what happens here tonight. And 3rd This" she gestured to the outfit "is definitely replaceable."

I grabbed her and crashed my lips to hers, I bit at her lip and lifted her up, crushing her body to mine. I could feel her wet against my bare chest and it was the sexiest feeling I had ever encountered. I found the nearest flat surface I could and pushed her against it. Her legs were wrapped round my waist and her hands were in my hair. I put my head in her cleavage, kissing at every available inch of her skin, running my hands over her body as she moaned against me. I ran my hands up the length of waist and then her arms, pinning them up above her head whilst my tongue flicked its way back up neck and along her collarbone. I was gently nipping at her skin leaving little red marks over her perfect white body. She didn't seem to care she was moaning as one of my hands held her wrists above her head whilst the other steadied her by grabbing at her ass. I wasn't sure how long I would last being able to smell but not feel her sex. Right now, wild and horny she had replaced my thirst for her blood with my thirst for just her. My raw animal instinct took over as I ripped my own trousers of, holding her up a little bit higher.

My one hand still attached to her wrists pinning them above her head was gripping a little bit tighter every time she moaned. I released myself from my boxers and wandered right now how I looked to her. Her wild brown eyes were staring at how hard I was, I could feel my cock pulsing and I was sure it had never been just that hard or big before. I felt hungry for her, needing to feel myself closer to her I growled instructions

"Grip your legs tighter round my waist"

She did

"Keep your hands above your head"

She did

My hands slid to her waist, gripping at her hips. I thrust into her and she yelped back at me. Holding her against the wall gave me the ability to use her hips as though they were mine. I ravaged at her insides plunging myself so deep inside of her. I was pulsating as she moaned and screamed my name, biting at her bottom lip her eyes half closed I could feel how wet she was. I had never felt so desperate for release but so desperate to be deeper, further inside her. She was doing well at thanking me that was for sure, I was once again using her body for my own lustful wants and desires. The way she looked right now was how every boy fantasised about her; I heard their thoughts at what they wanted from her. Thinking of them now gave me extra primal instinct. She was mine, only mine. She belonged to me, this sexy kinky woman against my wall.

I pulled her hips back and held her on the tip of my cock for a second, she looked at me her moaning subsided for the moment. Before she could ask why I had stopped or catch her breath or even move from me, I pulled her hips down hard to meet mine. I slid her off again and held her there, at my head. I circled her hips so she was teasing me, she told me take what I wanted and I was. I pulled down one of her hands and placed it on her clit again. She immediately began touching herself, stroking at it and moaning. The feral growl that was so much more common than usual this weekend was back. Watching her do that was the sexiest thing, I took another mental picture. My hands grabbed at her ass, pulling her hips up and out so I could see her wet pussy better. The tip of me was still inside her, circling her hips slowly round. Her hand was still playing and I knew what I was waiting for. Her eyes closed again, she was biting her bottom lip. She began to tense, toes first, then her thighs clamped tighter around me. She was moaning heavier and moving her fingers faster. I felt her getting wetter and wetter, her walls contracted right around the tip of my cock. Then she released, her finger sprang from her clit as though she had been electrocuted. There it was, the release I had been waiting for. As she shuddered against me and screamed out my name, her cum trickled out around my cock, running down it like melting ice. I wanted to taste her so much but I wanted to be in her more.

Once again I plunged myself deep and rocked her up and down. Feeling my hands crush against her delicate skin, I felt the beginnings of my release. I was moving her up and down faster and faster, each time pushing myself deeper into her. I pushed myself against her, pinning her hands above her head on the wall again. My lips were at her throat, her beautiful neck. I wanted her; every part of her was mine.

I told her, "Your mine Bella" she whimpered her agreement. I could feel her tensing around me again as I leaned my body in closer to hers. Her legs tightened around me and I felt myself begin to explode from deep within her. My loudest, deepest growl escaped from my lips and my hands balled into fists as my release came. I slammed her against the wall, my hands crashing down beside her. The pressure of my fists against the wall caused it to crack, two deep black lines ran up to the ceiling as one last time I thrusted into her and held her against me. I could feel the familiar trickle of her cum and mine as we both panted completely satisfied.

BPOV

After a long while he released me a put me down. The intense pleasure I felt right now was indescribable. I had never been taking so roughly, I didn't even know Edward owned a dominating side and now I had seen it twice in one day. It was growing on me.

"MMMM" I said to break the silence. What had I been nervous about that had been incredible. He smiled at me then cocked his head to the wall. Two deep holes were embedded either side of where my body had just been, a thin black line from either side trickled up the wall and they met in the middle at the ceiling.

"Im not quite sure how im going to explain that to Carlisle" he said

"Who cares? Worry about it in the morning. Im sure Emmet and Rose have broken their fair share of walls stuff."

"Walls, beds, floor boards, boulders, entire houses. Yea they have ruined a fair amount of stuff."

"entire houses?" I asked

"Well when neither of you can get hurt you don't have to have any restraint." He answered

We were now lying on the bed facing each other. His hand was running up and down my thigh and his cold touch was pleasurable against my burning skin.

"Is it hard, to restrain yourself? Does me being human make it harder for you to...enjoy it?" I asked.

He answered first with a kiss to my lips. "Bella, when will you realise? You being human is the best part of all this, you smell incredible, indescribable in fact; you heat up and blush and blood pumps through your veins at alarming speeds. It is highly enjoyable."

"So your not jealous that Emmett can ruin houses with Rosalie and you have to hold back?" I asked. I wanted Edward to enjoy everything about us, and if me being sexy was making it harder for him it could wait. I guess.

"Bella, I am jealous of nothing about Emmett and Rosalie. And you think _that_" he nodded to the damaged wall "is me holding back? That was sensational Bella, and yes of course I have to have some restraint, I could crush every bone in your body with one hand, but having restraint makes me feel closer to being human, closer to you. When I let go entirely it will be because you can too."

"Oh" I answered feeling a little silly for doubting how much he might enjoy me.

"Besides" he said rolling me ontop of him again "Emmet is actually a little bit jealous of me"

"_What?!" _ My head snapped up "How?"

"Well he likes the idea of a feeble little woman that slightly breakable. He is incredibly strong, stronger than any of us, like a newborn all the time. But Rosalie can definitely hold her own. It bugs him a little that I have the most delicate precious thing in the world, a human. Although truth is told he has admitted he doesn't think he would be able to avoid biting her half way through. To us you smell incredible Bella. And when you get....excited.....you smell is intoxicating. It's a bit of a personal issue for him that I get the best of both worlds. The scent and the sex. He doesn't believe we do it most of the time"

"That'll teach him for taking the piss out of our sex life" I answered pointing at the wall

"Defiantly, that and other things. "

"Other things? Like what? You don't plan on keeping me in this outfit for others do you?"

He growled possessively. "No way this is for me and me only, I told you, you're mine Bella."

"Ok, I was joking, calm down. What do you mean then" he kissed me lightly, an apology for his possessive nature embedded in the force of his lips on mine.

"Well lets just say you scent will be different for a few days" he laughed

"You mean, Emmett and the others are going to be able to smell my, smell me when I smell like...sex?" I was mortified absolutely shocked! It wasn't even like I could get away I lived here now! Why he insisted on telling me every small detail was infuriating sometimes.

"Calm down Bella, remember were hunters, like animals. We can smell arousal and heat. And you scent is so prominent in our home all the time, how do you expect to explain away 3 days of lustful sex?"

"Do I smell bad?" I asked. If Emmett wouldn't say anything I could handle him knowing....just. But if i smelt awful I didn't want to ever see him again.

"Bad? Not in the slightest. Your arousal is absolutely intoxicating. To me anyway. I can smell what happens to you body before you can even sense it. I can smell when you're....waiting....for me." He laughed and pulled me in for another kiss.

It was deep and comfortable and reassuring. He always managed to make me feel so safe, so needed, so protected. I loved it but there was a time and a place for that. This wasn't it. Reassured that he could smell when I wanted him, I deepened the kiss. I ran my hands through his hair and down his naked chest again. I pushed closer to him and spread my legs a little around his body.

"How do I smell now?"

"Exhilarating" he breathed

**GUYS! Im so sorry....DISCLAIMER: I own nothing!! Thank-you so much to everyone who has added this to their story alerts and to those who have reviewed! You make my day! ******


	7. Chapter 7

Plans

EPOV

Bella woke in the middle of the night shivering from head to toe. She was wrapped around me, wearing the flimsy negligee still and not a lot of quilt covering her. I found my trousers and shirt on the floor from yesterday and she pulled them on slowly. She was sniffing and occasionally coughing. After 4 sneezes in a row I decided she had a cold.

"Bella Princess, I'm sorry, if we wouldn't have got caught in the rain you might not have this cold" I said as she snuggled back in beside me.

"I'm fine Edward just sleepy, hold me" she said before coughing roughly. It was coming deep from her chest, a heavy painful cough. I held her wrapped in a blanket and under the quilt until she fell asleep and then went downstairs to find some pain killers or cough medicine, anything that would ease the pain slightly.

My family were sat on the sofa watching a film, I had heard them return shortly after Bella fell asleep but I hadn't wanted to leave her as usual.

"Edward" Esme embraced me as I got to the bottom of the stairs. She smiled and kissed my cheek. "Did Bella enjoy her birthday?"

"Yes very much so, thank-you so much for all the effort you put in" I smiled at my family and they all murmured 'you're welcome' and such like.

"Bella has a cold, it's going to turn into a chest infection she needs antibiotics not cough medicine Edward" Alice looked up at me from her position on the floor in between Jasper's legs. She smiled and gracefully danced her way over to me, embracing me she said "Sorry to be the bearer of bad news, but she's going to be bed ridden until at least Wednesday. Bad flu and infections make you weak."

"Thanks for the warning Alice, at least none of us will catch it and we can give her something to help her get better before the worst sets in?" I looked at Carlisle

"Yes I'll get her some antibiotics tomorrow. But I have to diagnose her properly Edward I don't want anything to be done outside of normal procedure."

"That's fine. I'll tell her in the morning. How were all of your trips?"

I sat down as I listened to their stories, each telling me a different tale. I watched Jasper hands snake down to Alice's shoulders where he stroked lightly. His eyes glowed when they reached her face; he truly loved her and would spend eternity with her. As much as I never planned on hurting Bella, I was struck by a sudden need to have her awake next to me, so I could kiss and caress her the way Jasper was Alice. The day she was immortal like me and my family was the day I would truly know she was mine forever. Right now there was still a chance she could find someone new, ahuman man. A man with warmth and a heartbeat.

"Edward, when did you last hunt?" Carlisle looked at me as he asked the question, there was no accusation in his voice, just slight worry. "Your eyes are abnormally red"

"That's not just from lack of hunting!!" Emmett laughed and clapped me on the back, the sound of thunder clapped through the air as his palm slapped down on my back. "That's from a weekend of.."

Rosalie threw a well aimed cushion in his face. "Yes Emmett we know you don't need to talk about it do you?"

"Yea I'd rather it stayed private thanks. And almost 3 weeks ago, I was intending to leave tomorrow to hunt but if Bella is sick i'm going nowhere" I announced

"Edward, you will be more danger than help if you don't go tonight or tomorrow. We are all here to look after Bella too. Its only 2pm you have at least 3 hours before the sun begins to rise, go now and at least curb your thirst so you can be with Bella for the next few days."

"Fine, but if she wakes you will call me?" I asked sternly

"Of course" Carlisle replied. I looked at my family, I loved them dearly they deserved to know everything I had planned for my future. Carlisle especially, he had given me life this way, if I was to bring a new member into our family he had a right to know every detail.

"When I return there is something I'd like to discuss with you all. Alice, keep it zipped" I could see images of Bella in a long white wedding gown dancing with me next to her, two glittering rings on the ring finger of her left hand, a thick band on mine. She smiled as the future flashed before both of our eyes. This connection made Alice and I the closest out of all of my siblings, I never felt an invasion of privacy neither did she. We knew the lines and we never crossed them. It still didn't change the fact she could spill the information before I returned.

I ran through the forest not feeling the air whip my face or rain touch my skin. I ran in the direction of the scent of blood, a herd was close by and I intended to attack it. I needed something to keep me going, Carlisle was right. The last 3 days with Bella had been insatiable, but my thirst was beginning to take over. If we were to continue the way we had been going, at least when she was better, I need to satisfy my basic instincts first to keep her safe.

I wrestled with some deer, nothing too exciting. When Bella was better I would go on a long all night hunt with Emmett and find some mountain lion and maybe a few grizzlies. It had been a while since Id seen him mock losing a fight, he loved the chase and drama attached to killing his prey. What could I say, he was greedy. I had been gone an hour at the least when my phone rang.

"She waking up Edward, she's awfully sick" Alice said into the phone.

I drained the deer and shot home my feet barely touched the ground as I ran in the direction of my bedroom. I jumped through the window and found her sat up on the bed.

"What are you doing up love?" I asked her softly walking to the bed I sat down next to her. The heat radiating from her was higher than any average human temperature. She was burning up.

"I'm too hot Edward, too many layers." She ripped of the blanket and began unbuttoning the shirt.

"No keep some layers on I'll get you a thin sheet for over the top. And I'll get you a glass of water and something for the pain."

At lightening speed I found all the things I needed for her, running back up the stairs I handed her two pain killers and a glass of water. She needed to bring her temperature back down and keep herself hydrated.

I rocked her against my chest cooling her down with my exposed skin from one side, but keeping her covered with the blanket on the other.

"Bella love, Alice says you have a chest infection and your going to be in bed until at least Wednesday and tomorrow Carlisle is going to get you some antibiotics, but until then you need lots of rest and fluids ok Princess?"

She sniffled, coughed again and nodded at me. Her face was pale and she looked like a small child curled up against me. I rocked her and hummed her lullaby stroking her clammy face with my cool hands. She sniffed her way to sleep coughing occasionally through the night. She slept deeply and barely moved all night until around 10am the next day. Rolling from my arms she sat bolt upright and coughed and coughed until she could barely breathe, I felt helpless watching her fragile human body cope with the infection in her chest. She had the flu a common virus that just required bed rest, but it still made me ache that I couldn't draw the pain away from her.

"Here" I handed her the bottle of cough mixture and a glass of water, taking two big gulps of the medicine and then a glass of the water she sniffed a muffled thank-you.

BPOV

I felt awful, my chest ached my throat felt like it was burning up, I could barely swallow. I ranged from too hot to too cold. When I began shivering Edward had to pull his ice cold frame from mine and I hated it, he kept me comforted and when that huge blanket had to be between us i felt like he was miles away.

My day was spent lying in bed it fitful sleeps, my favourite films playing on the huge TV in his room. I was bored from lying in bed all day, but too weak to move anyway. Several times Edward bought me up ice-cream or yoghurt anything to soothe my throat but fill my stomach, I never managed more than two mouth full's. By the end of the second day of being ill I was bored. My temperature was returning to normal and the antibiotics Carlisle administered were helping with the infection. But my cough ravaged on and I felt weak from having no food.

"Edward, im bored" I complained through a fitful of coughs. "Can I at least move downstairs to the sofa? Anything but these walls right now"

"Sure love, are you hungry I can make you something soft to eat?"

"Maybe, whats on the menu?" I didn't really feel like anything, and although the flu was clearing and I could at least smell again, I didn't really feel like eating. Anyone would think I had an unspeakable virus the way he looked at me, like I was going to drop dead at any minute. But i was grateful for his care and attention.

"How about pasta? That's soft? Or maybe a slice of toast? Soup?"

"Soup sounds ok I guess, what flavour?"

He lifted me from the bed, taking my tissues and huge quilt downstairs with me. Placing me gently on the sofa he tucked me up, turned on the TV and listed the soup flavours.

"Tomato and Basil sounds OK but just a little bit please"

He joined me on the sofa 5 minutes later, handing me the bowl of soup and more pills to take down. I felt smelly and creased, I felt like I hadn't showered in weeks even though it was only 3 days at the most. I took that as a sign I was beginning to feel better.

"Edward, can I have a bath? I feel gross"

"Sure Princess I'll run it for you now"

In no time at all I was surrounded my bubbles, Edward on the toilet seat talking to me.

"I feel so much better today than I have for the last three days, my chest isn't so tight and my breathing has eased. I don't think im coughing as much either."

"Bella, your cough is awful at night, but you do look perkier today and your temperature is back to normal. Alice said Wednesday, she's always right!"

"Yea, what would you do without her?" I laughed and wandered what I would do without her, without any of my perfect new family. I wandered at what point I would truly become part of it, become one of them? I loved Edward more than my own life and I wanted the change to happen before I became too old to pass as a teenager anymore. I wandered if we would go to school like the other Cullen's spending time in one place, looking to others the way Edward had looked to me.

EPOV

I watched her intently as she talked about feeling better and what she would like to do when she was 100% herself again. I could hear her perfectly and think about other things. Part of my brain shuffled back to the plan of how I was going to ask Bella to be my wife, and how I still hadn't spoken to my family about it. I knew Alice knew, which meant Jasper probably knew by now too. But something made me want to tell Carlisle myself. I found myself wandering over to the corner of the bath, sitting on the edge as she rinsed out her hair and rinsed the bubbles off her shoulders and back. She was pale normally, but the flu had made her white. Her usual colour was returning and her cheeks were beginning to regain that permanent blush I loved so much.

After wrapping her in a massive towel and huge fluffy dressing gown (Alice had gone shopping again for 'sick' supplies insisting humans needed comfort when they were ill) she mentioned about sitting with my family tonight.

We wandered downstairs to find them discussing the news, talking about the murders that were taking place in a few of the bigger towns. Carlisle speculated some ideas about vampire killings and Emmett gave a vile and detailed description of how the body might look. I shot him a warning look as I sat Bella on my lap cradling her against me

"Looking better I see" Carlisle said

"Much thank-you" Bella replied

"Bella, your going out tomorrow so you just have to get over tonight and then you can get some fresh air" Alice said

"I am where am I going?" She looked between Alice and me her eyes asking for an answer

"I thought about taking you to visit Charlie tomorrow you haven't seen him in almost a week and he got a few calls about why you weren't in school" I replied

"Oh that sounds good, at least it will be a change of scenery for me"

Thankfully she hadn't noticed the look I had shot Alice's way. Tomorrow I planned on talking to Charlie about marrying Bella after I had discussed it with my family tonight. Alice knew the outcome of what Charlie would say and would lend me snippets of conversation from her mind, but she was having too much fun with keeping the information to herself.

As the evening wore on Bella fell asleep. I thought this my opportune moment to talk over the marriage with my family. After placing her to bed and staring into her beautiful face for a few hours I returned to the living room

"Everyone there is something I would like to discuss with you"

Alice squealed..."This is it" she tapped Jasper and made him pay full attention.

_No I haven't told him exactly whats going on!_ She thought _He knows something but nothing exact!_

"The thing is" I never struggled with my words I was possibly one of the most articulate men alive but I wanted the words to mirror how I felt about this decision. "One day it is inevitable that Bella will be joining our family for eternity. She has made that choice and I will stick to my word to change her when the time is right. However, when she does become one of our kind I would like her to do so as....my wife"

The last two words hung in the air, not one sound was made. The room was so silent I could hear Bella's breathing from two floors up.

"Edward surely you don't presume to ask for our permission?" Carlisle said

"Not so much permission, more acceptance. Bella will be my wife I would just like to know that when I ask her, I am doing it with the support of my family."

"Of course you will be Edward, Bella is fantastic and she is already part of our family making it official will just cement the way we all feel about her even more" Esme stood and embraced me, harder and more intensely than earlier. "My Edward has at long last found his soul mate, I would, we would never deny you such happiness"

"Thank-you Esme"

Alice and Rose began discussing outfits, hair and where they could take Bella shopping for her dress.

"Paris, Milan maybe? I wander if we could get it designed from scratch. She would look stunning in a.." Rose stopped as she found me listening intently.

"She may not even say yes yet girls, hold on until I have asked her at least"

"Oh please Bro, she is insanely in love with you. You asking her to marry you is all of her dreams come true. So suck it up and be a man!" Emmet gripped my hand in his and clapped me round the back.

"So everyone is happy with me asking her, marrying her and being with her forever?" I clarified

"I have just one question Edward" Carlisle interrupted

"She will be human when I marry her, it is one of the few things I will ever ask of her" I had picked the question from his brain long before he had even considered saying it out loud

"Very well, congratulations I guess" He embraced me and questioned in his head a trip, just me and him to talk over some of the final details. I nodded in his direction and made my way back upstairs. I listened to Alice, Rose and Esme discuss the finer details of the wedding as Bella slept soundly at my side. She was a sleeping angel a delight to watch.

"Sleep tight my darling Angel, when you wake in the morning I will have plans for us forever"

I kissed the top of her head lightly and curled up tighter against her body. I wouldn't sleep but I shut my eyes listening intently to the thud thud of her beautiful heartbeat.


	8. Chapter 8

"Here?!"....."Here"!

BPOV

I woke in the morning to find Edward missing from the bed. It was unlike him to not be next to me when I woke. But I was so desperate for a human moment I worried a little less at where he might be.

I washed my hands and then my face over, brushing through my hair and and quickly burshing my teeth, I felt more awake today than I had done for weeks. 4 days of sleeping and resting had made me tense and restless, I wanted to do something today something fun and exciting and maybe a little bit dangerous? NO, Edward would never allow dangerous...naughty was a better word.

I went back to our room to find Edward arranging the quilt that I had shuffled around in the night before.

"Good Morning Princess, you look bright today" he kissed me, a deep long kiss. His hands cupped my face and his body pressed into mine. It felt like years since I had last had his lips against mine.

"Morning" I breathed quietly when he pulled away, my knees felt a little weak "I feel perfect today completely myself. Actually a little restless, Like I have all this stored up energy I need to get rid of. Would you like to help?"

I raised my eyebrows suggestively at him.

"Well eat your breakfast first its going to get cold, and actually Alice wanted to come and see you this morning. I have a few things I need to take care of today. But later on I promise I will help you release all of that tension your feeling."

My stomach slipped at the thought of him leaving me. I hated it when he had to go away but I knew he had some affairs that had to be taken care of. He led more than the school boy life most knew him to have.

"I thought we were visiting Charlie today?"

"We are" he replied "I arranged for you and him to have lunch together"

He kissed my head, slipped on his jacket and told me how much he loved me before eparting and leaving me feeling empty and alone.

Moments later Alice appeared in the doorway

"It passes you know" she said

"What do you mean?"

"The empty feeling you get every time Edward leaves you alone. It will pass one day, and he will leave you for just an hour or so and you wont notice"

I scoffed, I don't think I would ever not notice when Edward left me. He was like all of my limbs, my oxygen. When he was gone I felt like I didn't want to move or talk or even breathe until he returned.

"Hmm maybe, but I haven't spent a lifetime with Edward yet, maybe after 2 or 3 ill get used to not having him around every minute of the day"

Alice giggled and sat on the end of the bed, she was light and airy and talkative. Telling me all about her weekend with Jasper and what I had missed in school....nothing! I had decided I was too sick to go back for the rest of the week...it was only Thursday but who cared? Carlisle had signed me a doctors note and Charlie thought I was just meeting him for lunch. It was bliss, apart from Edward was missing.

"Lets go shopping" Alcie said

"Shopping? Are you serious you bought me enough clothes to sink a battleship Alice what more could I possibly need?"

"A dress for dinner" she replied "Come on"

I reluctantly dragged myself from ym bed following behind her to get ready for my day.

EPOV

Leaving Bella was extremely difficult. I could function without oxygen, and warm blood running through my veins. My I always felt slightly hazy when she wasn't near me, or I couldn't hear her heart beating or smell her close to me anymore.

I was driving with Jasper and Emmett to the city today. We had chosen a nice luxury car to take, the journey wouldn't take long, but the three of us wouldn't be comfortable enough in a small car like my Volvo.

Dodging through the traffic I hit 160mph. We chatted easily about what I was planning to get and I fleetingly wandered if Emmett had a romantic bone in his body. Why had I bought him along? I should've bought Esme. I had left with strict instructions from Rose, nothing less than a few thousand dollars, no more than 2 different stones, delicate with a thin band and Bella wouldn't look good with anything on her finger other than white gold.

I was on my way to choose her engagement ring, and to then ask for Charlie's permission. It bugged me that Alice wouldn't tell me how the conversation would go, but her light airy manner told me it wouldn't all be bad.

We reached the most expensive jewellery store in town, of course money was no object and a purchase like this wouldn't even make a dent in my card, but I knew that the price wasn't the issue it was what I knew Bella would like.

I surrounded myself with ring after ring, looking at the gems, stones and bands. I searched through hundreds of silver, white gold and then more silver. The sales assistant continued to pull out more rings, handed me catalogues and again asked me my criteria for the ring. Every one was beautiful, none were good enough for my Bella

"Sir, what is your price limit?"

"There isn't one" I replied

"Then may I suggest a final few choices?" He wandered to the cabinet in the corner, locked and secure with the tiniest bolts and padlocks, but there were hundreds of them. I laughed at the words in Emmetts head

_Sure, like I couldn't crush that glass with my little finger _

The assistant gestured to me to come closer to the cabinet. Inside was the most intricately designed jewellery I had ever seen. It was sparkling and expensive and absolutely exquisite

"Thats more like it" I said gesturing to the ring on the black velvet pillow. It stood out a mile beyond the other rings in the store. A round diamond was sat in the middle of the ring, with 3 smaller diamonds on either side. The rest of the band gleamed in the light, a thin strip of white gold. It was shining beyond anything I had ever seen and was cut beautifully. My perfect vision could see not one flaw with the diamond as it reflected light of every angle.

"Ill take it" I said

"Very well Sir, would you like to choose a box?"

I selected a black velvet box, with red silk lining. The ring gleamed beautifully inside. I purchased the ring, the box and also a small gift for each Rose, Alice and Esme. I would give it to them when the wedding was over for all of their help.

In less than an hour I was walking into the Police station the ring inside my pocket. It was like dead weight, I had never carried something so intricate and incredibly beautiful before, other than my Bella.

"Charlie" I said

"Edward, is everything ok? Is Bella ok? I thought we were meeting for lunch?"

"Oh yes, Ill be bringing her later, there's something I'd like to speak to you about first"

He stood up and matched me in height, although I knew he couldn't hurt me, I felt sorry for him if he tried, without realising it, he had the most amount of power over me. He had the power to say no and take Bella away from me. I would do this properly and with his blessing or not at all.

"Charlie, I would like to tell you a little about me. I realise we have never really spoken on our own together. I enjoy sports and consider myself to be relatively fit. I have a passion for Science, Maths, English, Languages anything and everything academic and intend to continue with learning how to become a doctor." I selected my words carefully i didn't want to technically lie to him. "I feel more mature, older than all of my fellow students and until your Bella came along I have never felt complete. Now I do." His mind whizzed through a number of reasons why I may be saying these things to him. He landed on pregnancy and his face turned a deep shade of puce.

"Bella is my life Charlie and I will never leave her side. With your permission I would like to marry Bella" I placed the ring in front of him on the desk. Is eyes widened at the beautiful piece of jewellery in front of him. He sat down, then stood up again, then decided to sit back down again. He was angry that I had chosen to ask him when he wasn't in the comfort of his own home, angry that I had the nerve to buy a ring for Bella before I had asked him. But he couldn't hide the small part of his brain that knew how happy I made Bella. I picked out the memories he was thinking of how Bella's face looked so sad when I left, but glowed on my return.

"I can't say i'm not surprised. You are both so young" I shrugged at his words. "But I can see she makes you happy and you her. And you are both 18, so even without my blessing I can't stop you."

"I wouldn't do this without your blessing" I interrupted

"I wouldn't with hold it." He said "But, If you hurt her I will find you, hunt you down and kill you with my bare hands understood?"

"Charlie, if I ever intentionally hurt Bella I will lay my own life down to be taken"

"Good" he grumbled

The he pulled back his arm, clenched his fingers into a fist and aimed for my eye. I heard him think it, and my super human reflexes saw the punch coming. If he hit me he would break his hand, but if I moved he would notice how quick my reflexes are, so would everyone else in the room that was now staring at him.

I made the snap decision to step back slightly, close enough so he would still touch my skin, but far enough away that he would stumble slightly and wouldn't notice I hadn't been that close to him in the first place. His fist grazed my cheek hard enough that he felt the impact, but far enough away he knew he hadn't caught me as well as expected.

I mocked a quick turn on impact, holding my cheek and eye with my hand.

Charlie looked mortified.

"Sorry boy, I don't know what came over me. Maybe just staring at your confidence or realising that your finally taken her away from me. Ive known since youve met this would happen, I just didn't know when."

"Its ok I understand" I said through gritted teeth. I wasn't bad at this acting jazz

"Right well er, all is forgotten then?" He shook my free hand and then handed me back the ring. "its beautiful by the way" he motioned to the ring. "Tell Bella im sick or an emergency came in or something, Im not sure I can handle seeing her and not feeling guilty with what Iv just done."

"Sure" I said "Thanks for your blessing" I turned and walked away still 'cradling' my face until I made it back to the car. I reeled of the story to Jazz and Emmett on the way home, Emmett found it hilarious and asked if I needed ice for my poor swollen eye.

"He doesn't need any, Charlie might" Jazz replied

"Well I got what I wanted, from Charlie anyway." It was now 1pm and I had spent almost 4 hours away from Bella, it was excruciating.

I made it home to find Alice and Bella trying on more new clothes. Her face relaxed as soon as she saw me smile at her and my body untensed as soon as she wandered over to me and placed a long overdue kiss on my lips.

"Hello gorgeous. Were nto doing lunch with Charlie anymore hes got an emergency. I thought we could go for a picnic instead?"

"Sure, sounds incredible. Do you mind Alice?"

"No" she said to Bella then turned to me in a quiet voice only I would hear "LIAR"

I packed Bella some lunch, the blankets and a few extra just for comfort and warmth. It was bright today, in the opening of our meadow I would glitter, but now I knew Bella liked me that wy I didn't mind.

Within minutes we were side by side on a blanket, right in the middle of our favourite field. I glistened in the sunshine and she stared at me in awe.

"May i?" she asked

"Sure" she gently began opening the buttons on my shirt, pulling it off all the way until I lay topless on the blanket.

"Your so beautiful, I bet you would be worth millions if they could price you up and sell you on" she kissed my chest and laughed at her own sill statement

"They could try, but someone already owns me" I pulled her lips to reach mine, I had waited for a deep passionate kiss for a long time, since Bella had been ill I had barely had a chance to even stroke her soft hair, my cold skin had caused her so many problems.

I brushed hair from her eyes and put my hands either side of her face, I deepened the kiss pushing my tongue into her mouth and joining it with hers. Exploring her mouth again was like the first time I had kissed her, I didn't think this feeling would ever get old or tiresome

BPOV

All day I had waited for Edwards touch. His kisses were my oxygen, and here they were. My head spun in the familiar way it did every time his lips met mine. It was intoxicating and I damned myself for having to breathe.

The earlier pent up energy builded inside me again, but it was turned into lust and passion rather than liveliness now. We were completely alone, deserted in this forest and I had the most beautiful man beneath me. His body never failed to shock me, it was so beautifully toned, every muscle perfectly defined and ripped. He looked like a model with his shirt of and his dark jeans low on his hips. I felt my way down the V shaped muscles leading to his boxer shorts and tickled at the waist line of his boxers.

"Here?" he asked

"Here" I answered

Kissing down his body I circled my tongue over his cold muscles. I traced the lines of his definition with tongue and nibbled slightly at his skin. My hands snaked up and down his chest the delicate tips of my fingers leaving a trail of warmth. I placed one hand over his cock and massaged gently through his jeans. If every other scent was heightened, I assumed touch was too. I lightly exhaled over the lines I had just drawn with my tongue and he twitched slightly beneath me. Feeling warm I slid of my jacket and stared into his eyes.

I popped the button on his jeans as my other hand traced lines up and down his rock solid chest. Grabbing gently every now and then at his hard-on I continued to massage his cock with one hand, the other teasing his nipples and tracing light lines over his lips and down his body again.

I felt him tense when I bent my head to kiss the line from his belly button to the top of his boxers. Pulling at his jeans I slid them lower down his legs, his boxers following soon after. Sitting between his legs I continued to tease every inch of his skin with my fingers. Kneeling back I started at his knees, one hand on either leg, and stroked upwards towards his body. Leaning over him, I kissed him lightly with a teasing undertone as my hair stroked at his chest. I knew every sensation was heightened and explosive to him so I took my time with the sweet slow torture of my ways.

Kissing down his jaw, his neck and along his chest, I pushed against him slightly so he would feel my breasts beneath the jumper i wore. I knew he could see down my top as I leant over him and he was staring intently at any part of my body he could.

I licked, sucked, nibbled and teased my way down his body before reaching the tip of where his hard cock rested just below his belly button. It rested flat against him as he lay beneath me and I licked from the base to the tip a few times allowing him a slight taste of what was to come.

I kneeled back again and clamped my hand around his cock, pulling it upright and out from his body. One hand massaged at his balls, slowly and softly warming them in my hands. The other stroked up and down his cock from base to tip over and over again. When reaching the top I was careful to add extra pressure at his head, enough to tease him like he had me the other day.

"God Bella that's amazing" he sighed out in a lustful deep voice that made me ache with desire.

I picked up the pace of my hand a little and made shorter strokes against him, he breathed heavier and tensed even more when my head dipped and I licked at the tip of his penis. Continuing the strokes with my hand, I allowed a little more of him to enter my mouth. My mouth was warm and wet and I knew if I could see his face, his eyes would be lustful and beginning to turn a deep crimson. Letting go with my hand, except to pull him taught I wrapped my mouth around him and slid to the very base of his cock with my mouth.

I licked at him on the way up and repeated the action over and over again, slowly at first. Picking up speed to match the deep breathing leaving his chest I moaned against his cock, I knew the vibrations would tip him a little further over the edge. Grabbing at the base again I worked my mouth, tongue and hands as one using every possible tool at my disposal to pleasure him to the max. He whimpered slightly and his hands found my hair as I thrust him deep to the back of my mouth.

Gripping slightly at my hair and holding the back of my head his hips jutted forward. He held me in that position while I tightened my mouth over my teeth and moaned again, the growl he let out shocked me a little. It was deep and loud and full of lust. I picked up the pace of my hand, sliding up as my mouth came down meeting them in the middle before reversing the action and doing it again and again. Getting faster and faster and tighter and tighter around him, he gripped the blanket and with an animalistic groan he released everything into my mouth.

I was slightly taken aback at the taste, but I didn't complain. I swallowed and looked up to his face. Was I waiting for approval? I didn't know, but I certainly felt pleased and some of the skill I didn't even know I had.

"Fucking hell Bella!" he said. There was no malice in his voice, just pure lust. "You definitely know what you're doing with that mouth of yours"

"Did you enjoy that or something?" I asked mock sarcastic

"Enjoy it? Bella that was undeniably the most erotic and sexy thing you have ever done. You looked amazing down there. If you don't mind me suggesting, that might have to be something I ask for a few times again."

His sheepish grin met my face and his eyes looked wide and pleased. He looked like I had just offered him and entire toy store for his 6th birthday.

"Edward, with everything you give me I think that's a pretty small request on your behalf."

"Just wait until it's my turn later tonight. You have a very special treat waiting for you."

"In that case role on this evening" I said with a cheeky smile. I bit my lip and the thought of what was waiting in store for me later. Shifting from him whilst he rearranged his trousers he pulled me to him a little closer. Trying to kiss me I pulled away, smiling I ran off through the trees feeling playful and slightly childish. I knew he would catch up with me in less than a second but I hoped he would give me a little headstart.


	9. Chapter 9

My turn

EPOV

Bella and I had had the most enjoyable day, to say the least. She made me feel human for the most part. All the bad I saw in my vampire nature was used for good with her. Many human couples went for picnics and engaged in sexual activites in public. Fair enough most men didn't pull up half the field, or punch through walls when they were restraining from biting their girlfriend but my love for Bella far outweighed my animal instincts.

I had promised her a reward and she was going to get it, but maybe with a little twist.

I stopped running home with her attached to my back at the clearing of the forest, I pulled her down and took her delicate hand, lacing her fingers in mine. We walked together back to the house and I couldn't help but feel desperately human. She turned my insides upside down, she made my heart feel warm she quickened the pace of my un-required breathing. I understood what every teenage boy felt like when they saw a beautiful woman. I smiled to myself at what she had just done, my Bella was definitely a goddess in the sex stakes!

"What would you like to do this afternoon Princess?"

"Anything I don't mind" she replied

"Play a game with him, he can't read your mind and he might find out how it feels to lose" Alice said

"I would let Bella win anyway Alice, whether I could read her mind or not"

Alice embraced Bella and then me and listed of a few things we could do. "You could do some online shopping" Bella wrinkled her nose "Or go for dinner?" I cocked my head and raised an eyebrow at Alice "Ok Bella could eat you could just...sit. Or you could make something? Cakes or Brownies or something?"

"For someone that has a pure liquid diet, you sure think about food a lot Alice" Bella replied.

I knew the reason Alice was waffling, her and Rose had been to see a designer today and discussed the finer points of a possible wedding dress idea for Bella. Alice was waffling to ensure she kept the image from her mind whenever I was around. In her own little way it was very sweet, but I wished her and Rose would make plans.

I loved Bella very much but I wasn't sure if she would want to be my wife. It was a big commitment. Immortality was big too, but Bella wouldn't be going through that with a few hundred people watching her, or in a beautiful white dress, or being the centre of attention which I knew she hated. I didn't want to ask Alice the outcome in advance, but her planning did make me slightly more positive. She could see my future yes, but as Bella was unaware what was even going on around and had therefore made no decision, I assumed Alice couldn't see Bella's clearly.

I came to the conclusion that until I had a YES from Bella, I would be staying out of Alice's head.

Having said all that Bella and I still decided to amuse ourselves in the kitchen. It was getting later into the evening and we made spaghetti bolognaise. I didn't mind the smell of the meat so much as it was raw, like a solid version of my diet. But the smell of the starch warming in the boiling water and the herbs and tomatoes that were being thrown in with the mince had the distinct smell of what fresh dog poo smelt like to a human.

After dinner we made cupcakes. Bella wanted the ones with the wings, butterfly cakes. We made yellow and pink icing and hundreds of fluffy fairy cakes.

"Bella who is going to eat all these?"

"I don't know, we'll get Carlisle to take some into the hospital or something" she said licking some icing of her fingers. The one small act sent all of my senses back to earlier on the field. That tongue, that mouth, those hands wrapped around me.....

She was scooping out butter icing from the bowel and licking it of her fingers, the act wasn't intended to send me into any kind of state she was just enjoying the food. But I was beginning to enjoy watching her finger enter her mouth more and more. All of this kinky sex had my senses on red alert, it was like I was ready for her all of the time. One last time I watched her index finger slide into the bowel and then into her mouth. Her tongue came out first licking of the bulk of the icing, then she would wrap her mouth round her finger and delicately suck the remainder of the icing away.

"Bella could you please refrain from doing that?" I asked her

"What?" she said completely unaware of my current state of mind

"That" I gestured to her hand

"Licking the bowl clean? Why whats wrong with it?"

"Its not whats wrong with licking the bowl clean Bella its whats wrong with you licking your finger like that"

"Why?" she was completely oblivious to the situation in my mind, the one where I throw everything down and take her right there on the kitchen table. Or the other scenario where the huge hard-on in my boxers replaces her fingers. Or the one where....I growled low enough for only myself to hear. I could think out these all day.

I walked over to her sat on thw stool in the kitchen, spreading her legs so I could stand in between them I pushed myself against her. Her eyes widened when she felt me and her breathing stopped when I leant down and whispered in her ear

"Bella the way you are sucking on your finger right now is possibly the sexiest thing you could do after today in the field. And your innocence at what your doing to me right now is possibly even more of a turn on. You are completely unaware of your ability to drive me insane. You have no idea of some of the thoughts running through my mind every time you.."

I stopped I lifted her finger and placed it in my mouth, gently sucking on the tip of it then pulling the length of it out. Her eyes widened at the feel of my mouth and everything slotted into place for her.

"Tell me" she said

"Tell you what?"

"Some of your thoughts"

"You want to know the thoughts running through my mind right now, here?"

"That's your favourite question of the day Edward, yes here"

I growled low and deep in my chest. Her hand was tracing small circles around my stomach and those beautiful big eyes were pleading with mine.

"Later" I was going to tease her

"Why not now?"

"Later Bella, I promise later on you will hear every fantasy going through my mind right now" I bent a kissed her neck, tracing small circles with my tongue down her jaw line. Grabbing her ass I picked her up and wrapped her legs round me

"If your lucky" I breathed into her ear "Ill entertain you with some practical as well as some theory"  
She whimpered when i nibbled slightly on her ear lobe. I placed her down and smacked her bum lightly, an act I had never performed before. She smiled that sexy smile as she left the kitchen.

I had definitely won that round. I hated the thought of pitching myself against Bella in any way, there is nothing I wouldn't help her with, I would never be against her. But this aura of sex around us continually growing was a battle between us, but ultimately we both won with the prizes we received at the end.

It was 7pm, I wander how much teasing I can get in before 'bed time?'

BPOV

In all of about 3 minutes Edward's demeanour had gone from loving and caring, making my fairy cakes the perfect round, to sex god. His smoldering eyes when he stood in between my legs and the erection in his pants made me blush just at the thought.  
He was finally beginning to get the balance right. When we were being loving and gentle and caring I was like his delicate little flower. He would let nothing break or hurt me.

When the heat between us grew, and that was fairly recently lately, he took me in a way that met every one of the fantasies I had had about Edward during those nights when I knew he was watching me, before his aversion to sex had caved.

I was walking up the stairs to our bedroom, I loved that word 'our', when the hugely expensive, ridiculously high spec phone Carlisle and Esme had bought me beeped.

_Bella my love could you please try to refrain from smelling so delicious as you walk away from me? I can smell how much you want me inside you right now and it's very disorientating when i'm trying to clean up? Xx  
PS. Don't do anything without me when your upstairs alone_

OMG! I read the message and my jaw hit the ground. Edward had sent me a dirty text message, it was hardly explicit but the underlying tone was there. But also if Edward could smell me, the others could to. My face flushed red and my heart began beating faster. My phone beeped again

_If your heart rate has quickened because your touching yourself when I told you not to, there will be trouble Miss Swan_

Now he could hear my heart rate getting faster and faster. And he was insinuating I was touching myself. This was so not Edward, but I liked it.

A little later on curled up on the sofa downstairs Edward, me, Emmett and Rose were watching a film. I was curled up under a blanket on Edward's lap and one hand was resting on my knee whilst the other played with my hair in the way he knew made me relax and begin to unwind from the day.

I nestled into him slightly more and his hand moved from my knee, slowly up and down my thigh. His fingers were tracing light circles around my knee and then up towards where my pyjama shorts left little to the imagination. I tensed slightly, turning to his face. There was no smile there it was like he was wanting me to read something into his stroking without any encouragement from his eyes.

Each time his fingers trailed up my thigh, they stopped just short of where I was aching for him to be.

I shifted as though I was uncomfortable so his hand would be slightly better positioned. As soon as I did, he stopped. I was gob smacked. I looked at him again, and his face was still blank staring at the tv screen.

He made an excuse and left the room for a moment leaving me in a not very happy mood. Had he just rejected me? Were things beginning to go too far for him?

After five minutes of sulking in Edwards absence, despite my anger at his rejection. My phone buzzed next to me again

_Get upstairs and wrap up warm I have a surprise for you. And if you are wearing underwear when we get there, there will be consequences. _

I made my excuses and left Rose and Emmett watching the film. He wasn't in our room but nervous as I was I did as he requested. I slipped of my pyjamas and took of my bra and panties, standing naked in his room I pulled on jeans, that wasn't comfortable but Edward got what Edward wanted. I pulled on a little tank top, a jumper and then my scarf and coat, socks and my furry boots. I waited for him on the bed.

Once again my phone buzzed.

_Your divine when your naked, I plan on ravishing every inch of your body later. _

I looked around for him, finalising my thoughts at the idea that he was probably in the forest somewhere outside. I was a little shocked at myself for stripping when three out of the four walls in Edward's room were glass.

Once again my phone buzzed

_How long would you wait for me my love, before you had to take control and ravish yourself?_

I read at once again my jaw dropped. Before I had time to compose myself another message hit my screen

_Don't be so surprised, you wanted to hear every one of my fantasies. Wandering what you get up to when your alone at night with only thoughts of me is one of them_

OMG Edward Cullen was a kinky, sex God. I was shocked but loving every second of his tortured teasing.

_Ready to go? _

My phone buzzed again and I nodded

_See that bag on the side? Bring it with you to the window_

I looked to my right and there was a small purple bag with silver swirls and fur round the top. It was a little bag for presents and I was curious at what was inside

Once again before i could peek my phone buzzed. Who was I kidding I couldn't 'peek' at anything with Edward around

_If you look in that bag without my permission Bella you will facing the consequences all night long. _

There was nothing particularly sexy about Edward's messages. But I could imagine his velvet voice in my ear using words like consequences, permission, fantasies. I had to admit to myself that Edward could say 'string' and make it sound sexy with his god like tones.

The no underwear rule was also extremely sexy. And the domineering Edward, that was a huge turn on. I was completely powerless to him apart from my one small asset. My naked body. He loved it, it drove him insane and a small smile pulled at the corners of my mouth when I thought of him watching me strip earlier. I had a little power left.

I waited for him, thinking over the text messages and what was to come tonight. The thought of Edward and I in any position was delightful, in a sexual position was like a miracle. I ached to feel him touch me, and with no panties on to cover the ever increasing wetness I felt extremely exposed.

He was standing beside me in less than a second, of course I hadn't seen him coming.

"You smell divine Bella" he said moving behind me. His hand grazed my ass and then slid round to the front of my jeans. He cupped me and pulled me into his back

"You feel exceptionally excited too" he said

He un popped the button on my jeans and pulled down the zip. His hand reached inside them and he lightly stroked at my pubic bone. I was desperate for him to lower his fingers. He moved them down slightly, he was almost not touching me his carress was that gentle.

"Bella if I was to take you right here, have you completely at my mercy, sliding my fingers inside you, would you allow me?" His voice was like liquid satin in my ear dripping with lust

"Yes" I managed a small whisper as his finger edged ever so closely to my clit

"Would you let me hold you against me and slide myself into you?" he pushed me back against his hard on and slowly slid his finger down. He touched my opening, and ran his finger from there up through my folds ending the agonizingly slow stroke on my clitoris.

"Yes" I whimpered again

He spun me round and sucked at the finger he had just stroked me with. My jeans were zipped up and I was on his back before I had even finished my breath

"You taste divine too" he said just before jumping through the forest


	10. Chapter 10

Let go

BPOV

We entered the forest my mind fuzzy with what Edward's words and teasing had done to me. I felt light headed at his touch on a normal day, but when he had inched his fingers into my jeans and whispered in my ear in that liquid silk voice I had been tipped over the edge into full on hazy mess.

He stopped at the usual entrance to our meadow, I hadn't even realised this was where we were headed due to my dazed state of lust. He set me on my feet and pulled me round to the front of his body. His arms snaked my waist and once again his breath was on my cheek, his silk laden voice in my ear. I could almost feel his deep crimson eyes warming my body to my very core

"What do you think?" He asked me

I gazed at the tent erected in front of me. Around it was rose petals and a some long plastic sticks topped with beautiful lights were at the entrance.

"Its lovely Edward. Are we staying all night?"

"For as long as you can handle me" he answered "Come on the inside is better"

"When did you do all this?"

"Throughout the day when you're human moments take hold"

He was walking me forward, his arms still around my waist. I ducked my head and entered the tent, inside was like a massive cushion. The ground had been padded out with quilts and pillows, blankets and cushion. Every inch of the base of the tent was covered by something soft. I took of my shoes and padded around the floor, it was like being on a springy mattress.

"Edward, have you put a mattress in here?"

"Of course, I might be able to sleep on the ground but you would be in agony tomorrow. Especially with how much I'm going to tire you out" he winked at me and then gestured for me to sit.

There was no chill coming from any part of the tent, it was like we were in his bedroom playing an adventure game.

I took of my coat and scarf and was aware that the thin jumper was barely covering my unsecure boobs. The tank top underneath was thin cotton and my nipples poked through that no problem.

He pulled my hair from where it hung down my back and pushed it to one side. He placed soft kisses along the back of my neck and pulled my body closer to his. His legs were open and I was sat between them facing away from him. He leant me back into his body and kissed and licked at my neck caressing me with his fingers at the same time. His breath against my face and his expertly trained fingers caressing along my collarbone, up my neck and back again was making me feel light headed again.

His hands ran down my body, he found the bottom of my jumper and pulled it up over my head. I was wearing only the tank top and no bra, something he obviously enjoyed the look of very much.

His fingers found my nipples and he gently stroked them through the material of my top, still kissing at my neck. He was intoxicating. His hands came down again, finding the end of the top he pushed it up to just under my breasts, caressing at my exposed stomach. Once again my arms were pulled up as the top was discarded of.

"Stupid clothes" he muttered into my ear

His fingers once again found the button of my jeans and he slowly unzipped them. I was still leaning back against his chest and his hands found their way into them.

"See Bella, you not wearing underwear makes it so much easier for me to do this"

His finger slid inside me, slow and deep. I pushed my hips forward to feel it even more. He slipped it out and back in again, I could already feel my body warming a little more and the moans starting as his slow rhythmic pace continued.

A let a small moan escape from my lips and he pushed a little deeper at the sound

"Its way too soon for moans Bella" he said

Before I could protest or breathe or even blink again my jeans were gone and I was lying naked and face down into the mass of pillows and cushions.

He stroked from one ankle up my leg, crossed over to the other one and then back down again. He traced a line all the way down my spine stopping at the base where it met my butt. It was excruciatingly slow but felt amazing at the same time. I never heard him shift over me, but less than a second after his hand moved his lips replaced it. He kissed from my neck in a long slow line down my spine, he didn't stop when he reached the bottom. He kissed over one cheek of my bum and then back up the other side. His tongue made the line stretching from the base of my spine to the tip of my neck.

I lay there so scared that if i moved he would stop his torturously slow teasing on my skin. Not being able to see his next move before it happened was undeniably frustrating but exciting at the same time. I shifted my weight slightly when he parted my legs.

His fingertips ran up the inside of each of my thighs and circled round to my ass when he reached the top. He was taking too long to enter his fingers in me again but I didn't want the gentle carress of his cool fingertips to ever stop.

Once again his hand slid up the inside of my thigh. He began to talk as his hands moved up and down every inch of my body

"I fantasise of you Bella, every night you sleep. Your beautiful body when it moves in rhythm with mine. You have the sexiest eyes when you're horny and when you moan and your lips part it makes me want to do unspeakable things to your body"

He was hardly even whispering but I heard every word. His continued to talk about me and him and the fantasies he had denied me earlier in the kitchen

"When you were sucking your finger I had to use every ounce of my restraint to stay rooted to the spot, to not pick you up and take you right there in the kitchen. I could see myself bending you over and entering you fast and deep. Holding your hands down underneath mine so you could never escape me"

I whimpered. When he had finished talking his fingers had slid right between my legs.

"I wanted to spread your legs apart and fill you with every inch of my cock. Deep inside you. Taking you fast and hard as you screamed my name, with no way of pulling yourself out from underneath me when the pleasure got too much"

At the word pleasure his finger traced a line right from my clit down to my entrance. He had my legs apart and his hands were working miracles on my skin. I was sure if he touched me right now I would cum.

"I would listen as you whimpered when my fingers played with your clit, touching and stroking fast as I entered you over and over again from behind. And when I felt you tighten around me I wouldn't let you move, Id just keep going as you came around my cock over and over again. As you lost control time and time again the feel of mw deep inside you, at the touch of my fingers playing with your clit"

He had slid one finger inside me from behind, it was too much I moaned. I was wet and desperate and so horny to feel him inside me I told him

"Edward please I'll do anything if you.."

"If I what? Stop teasing you? Stop caressing softly and start adding some pressure?" He did as he said, with two fingers inside me he pumped them in and out deep and fast.

I could barely allow myself to breathe; if I did he would take them away. It felt amazing, his fingers were curling up every time they pushed into me, and he spread them as he pulled them out. I felt disorientated not being able to see it, but so horny that all I could do was feel.

His other hand was still caressing at my body, he hooked it underneath me and flipped me over. I was finally facing him.

I was biting my lip when he leant over me still pushing his fingers in and out.

"Bella you know that drives me insane" his lips were inches from mine and I immediately let go of the lip between my teeth.

He took the chance to take it in his own; he nibbled at it and licked his tongue all the way along it.

"Do you know what else I wanted to do to you today?"

I shook my head. His fingers stopped their sinful acts; I tried to reach for his hand to silently beg him to stay. His fingers reached up to my mouth

"I thought about what your tongue could do to me instead of your own fingers. Why don't you show me now?"

I took one finger in my mouth tasting myself on him. I sucked along it and gently flicked at the tip and then he replaced it with the other.

"Hmm Bella, you have no idea what you do to me"

His face was gone from mine in a flash, I felt him before I registered he was gone. His tongue was inside me.

My knees were raised and his hands were on the insides of my thighs holding my legs open. His tongue was pushing in and out of me over and over again. He slipped it out and licked in one long line from my opening to my clit. He stopped just before he reached for the bundle of nerves, and moved back down again.

Once again I felt his tongue move inside me, he was licking and sucking and pushing himself closer to me. I found my hands wound in his hair begging him not to stop as I pushed his mouth closer to me.

He did it again, the long slow lick up to my clit. Twice, three times, four times. I was tingling from head to toe and was so desperate to feel him suck at my clit.

Once again his face was inches from mine

"Tell me Bella" he said kissing my lips "Tell me what you want from me"

"I can't" I replied breathless. His fingers were moving in and out of me again

"You wanted to hear my fantasies Bella. Everything I do involves you. My fantasy is to hear you beg for what I know you want. Do it" he commanded at me his liquid satin voice full of lust

"I want your tongue to touch me where your fingers are" i said

"And?"

"And for your tongue to travel up to my clit and lick and suck until I cum"

"Show me where, how" he said

He guided my hand down my body and left it resting on my pubic bone

"Show me Bella, show me want you want me to do with my tongue"

I traced the line from my opening to my clit. I did it over and over again soaking my finger in my own wetness. I stopped when I reached my clit and began flicking it from side to side. I rolled in between my fingers and moaned his name over and over again

"I can do that" he said his fingers entering me again whilst I still played with my clit

I felt the beginnings of my orgasm, with my fingers and his both touching me I was dizzy and lightheaded and insanely ready to cum. I gripped his wrist with my free hand holding him inside me whilst I continued the assault my fingers had on my own clit.

"Cum for me my Bella" I did I let myself go, a long moan escaping my lips as his fingers pushed in and out of me as I dripped with come and tensed with the power of my orgasm. I could have screamed his name it felt that good. Even when my hand had moved he continued to slide his fingers in and out of me prolonging my orgasm, I shuddered and stretched my legs gripping the blanket beneath me.

"Stop" I squealed "I can't take anymore"

"Shame, I've got so much more planned for you" he said

He kissed up my body; stopping at my mouth he placed small kisses on my lips over and over again. His body was leaning in between my legs and his shirt had been removed. His torso flexed above me and it took no time until I was reaching for the button on his jeans.

"I don't think so" he said

Once again his face was gone all too quickly and his tongue was inside me again. He licked up and down my wet pussy until he stopped just beneath my clit. He didn't touch me for a long time but his breath was cool against my hot, wet sex.

Finally his mouth found my clit, his tongue darted out started sucking and licking, flicking against me in every way he had just watched my fingers do. Sliding up and down and rolling it gently between his teeth, I was absolutely and completely given over to him. I moaned, pushed my hips up to meet his mouth and my fingers were pulling at his hair. I screamed, moaned and wriggled beneath him. I was on the edge of yet another orgasm as soon as his fingers pushed inside me again.

The rhythm of his fingers in and out matched perfectly with his tongue up and down. I raised my head, his back muscles were rippling with the movement of him. I was in a complete state of lust and when he pulled at my clit with his teeth at the same time his fingers curled inside me I was tipped over the edge.

I let out a long high pitched moan, something i didn't even realise I had inside me. I clenched my walls against his fingers once again and breathed fast and heavy.

I released everything I had inside me at the same time as screaming his name and clamping his head against me. He made no attempt to move his head as I felt the most powerful orgasm I had ever had rack my body. I don't know what happened next but I felt my legs pull up and his head jerk back

"Jesus Bella" he exclaimed

I relaxed my body and shot my face in the direction of his. There was cum everywhere, over his hands and down my legs. He threw the pillows beneath me to one side and I caught a glimpse of the wet on them

"Was that, did I do that?" I said horrified

"Hmm yes you did" he replied. He licked at my pussy one more time, and then reached up to kiss me

"Oh my god, I am so sorry Edward" I tried to pull from his kisses I was so embarrassed. I was pretty convinced only girls with a lot more experience than me did stuff like that.

He held my head between his hands and stared deep into my eyes

"Never apologise for anything that happens when we lend ourselves completely to each other" he said

His legs were entwined with mine as he lay above me. I could feel his erection against my thigh, and as he kissed me he pushed closer to me.

"I love you Bella Swan"

"I love you to Edward Cullen"

"That was incredible"

"If you think it was incredible for you think how incredible it was for me" I said. I pushed his hair from his eyes, I wanted to see into them completely.

They weren't crimson any more, just a deep dark brown. More love was radiating from them than lust now. For someone who didn't believe he had a soul his eyes were defiantly a window to something.

His kisses became deeper, more passionate and loving than lustful. They were long and deep and his tongue entered my mouth slowly and softly. I relaxed against the softness against stroked along his back as he kissed me for the millionth time. And for the millionth time it felt like the first kiss we had ever shared.


	11. Chapter 11

Marry Me?

EPOV

The experience I had just shared with Bella was another first. An intoxicatingly deliciously kinky first. I loved every inch of her smooth satin skin, and the fact that she had just given her body to me entirely proved that she loved me as much as I did her.

I decided right then and there was the moment to ask her. She had to know now how I felt about her. What could be more romantic than lying with her underneath me, the stars above us outside and the heat radiating from her underneath me. Her eyes were dark and loving and I saw everything I ever needed in them.

I reached over to the corner of the tent and pulled the purple bag closer to me. She was looking at me and then to the bag.

"Bella, you know I asked you where you saw us in 5 years time? And you said together?"

"Yes" she replied. I rolled of her and tucked a blanket around her, then pulled her face close to mine. Laying side by side with her I looked at every millimetre of her face and drank it all in. If she said no, then I would remember this face this way forever. If she said yes, I would have hundreds of years to memorise it again and again

"I see us together too."

She smiled "I hope so"

"But I see us as more than we are now, I see us as completely and utterly bound to each other for eternity and longer." I replied

"So you see me like you, a vampire?"

"Yes. If that is still what your heart desires"

"I want you Edward, and with you comes the price of immortality. If I get to keep you, I'm all for it"

"You're so easily pleased my love" I said to her.

"When you're around its hard not to be"

"Bella, I am happy when you're near me, so I am never leaving your side. So if me being next to you also makes you happy, at your side is where I stay. But you know that if you ever wanted to go, if you ever felt like you wanted to leave me, you could? I would never hold you back?"

I needed her to understand she had choices I wanted her to make decisions of her own. She was so easily swayed by my way of life, I wasn't sure she understood entirely what she would be sacrificing.

"Edward, if I wanted to leave I would. But I don't want to. I want to be to you what Esme is to Carlisle. I want to see you look at me the way Jasper does Alice, tonight and 100 years from now."

I pulled her up so she was sat facing me the blanket lose around her shoulders. I tucked her hair behind her ear and opened the purple bag.

I pulled the box from inside and opened it to her eyes. She gasped

"Bella will you be next to me for an eternity, my love, my heartbeat, my oxygen, will you do it all as my wife? Marry me Bella?"

She gazed at me as I slipped the ring onto her finger, tears ran down her cheeks as she murmured

"It's breathtaking Edward"

"It's the only one I found even close to worthy of you. Is that a yes?"

"Yes" she said a smile breaking across her face. I slid my arms around her and pulled her so close to me she could hardly breath. I lavished her face in kisses and held her mouth on mine for so long.

When I had finished with my kisses I couldn't stop smiling at her, she didn't realise how much I truly loved her.

"You have made me the happiest man alive today, the happiest man I have known in all of my years of existence"

"Edward, I can't believe you want to marry me. You want to really marry me"

"Of course I do, it is the only thing I will ever ask of you Bella. Well that and I'd like you to marry me human"

"Human? As in you want to do this soon? Like with my average human body and looks and ungodly clumsiness? You want to marry me when i'm plain Bella and not super Bella?"

"Bella, you have never been and will never be plain. You are also nowhere near average. And yes I want to marry you soon. We can marry in the summer."

She was crying again big fat tears were streaming down her cheeks

"Bella please tell me what's wrong I thought you were happy?"

"I am, I just can't believe it, I just can't, it's just that..." she took a deep breath and calmed herself before speaking again. "It's just that if you want to marry me when I'm an average human girl, with no special power or obvious grace or beauty then you really must actually love me."

"I have told you in no uncertain terms how much I love you. You are the most special, amazingly beautiful woman in the world. You have beauty beyond comparison Bella Swan and I will make you believe how much I love you from now until the end of our existence, every single day if it will finally make you see in yourself what I see. Your are not averagely human in anyway. If that were true I wouldn't be as bound to you as I am. I feel like you were created to be mine, you have filled every lonely and cold empty space that was ever part of my life. I have waited more than one lifetime for you Bella Swan and I shall marry you in your 'average human state' because it is the way I found you, the way I fell in love with you and the way I will remember you for the rest of our lives."

"Oh Edward" she sobbed and kissed me and smiled and cried some more.

"I love you Edward and yes, yes I'll be your wife, your average human wife" she laughed at her own words and pulled me down on top of her again as she kissed me.

I rolled us over and laid her head down on my chest, my fingers stroking through her hair I hummed her lullaby and told her over and over again how much I loved her.

We mimicked the pose of my drawing completely and as she fell asleep, her left hand on my chest with the sparkling diamond ring, I thanked every one of the stars above me that this beautiful walking angel was mine to keep forever.


End file.
